Truth or Dare: Angel Style
by Angelgirl18647
Summary: Note there isn't alot truth or dare mainly just randomness. This is what happens when you mix Naruto, a couple of bored writers, and good old randomness. Thank Elementgirl5 and Tomboy14 cause they gave the idea with their own brand of Grade A randomness
1. Intro

Well here you go, my newest story! Hope you like it!** INSPIRED MY ELEMENT-GIRL5, SKITTLES88 AND TOMBOY14! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

Angel: I'm bored! ( staring at computer )

Lele ( little step sister ): ( walks up stairs to see Angel starring at the computer ) Are you on fanfiction, MSN and/or myspace again?

Angel: I'm bored!

Lele: I know! ( walks over to computer and goes on my account on fanfiction ) Let's see if Dare or Truth got updated!

Angel: Great idea! ( looks on reviews to see it hasn't ) Aw man!

Lele: Welp now I'm bored!

Angel: Join the club ( sighs and glares at the computer )

Lele: Wouldn't it be great if we could be crazy like element and skittles on Dare or Truth?

Angel: ( hit with a great idea ) LELE IN YOUR EIGHT YEARS OF LIFE THIS IS YOUR GREATEST IDEA YET!

Lele: Of course it is ( thinks for a moment ) What was my idea again?

Angel: We are going to write our own Dare or Truth story!

Lele: Oh, yeah just like my plan!

Angel: Come on ( grabs her wrist ) There's no way, we are doing this alone, we have to get Katie ( runs downstairs and hits something )

Lele and Angel: Ow, watch were you ( looks up to see Angel's 17 year old brother Steve )

Steve: You better watch where your going!

Angel: STEVE! Did I ever tell you that you look great in...( looks at his shirt) red!

Steve: ( not buying it ) What do you want?

Angel: A ride to Katie's?

Steve: That weird blonde girl, who loves to draw and has an I.Q. is 144?

Angel: Yep

Steve: No way

Angel: ( slips him a twenty )

Steve: Get in the car

At Katie's Apartment

Angel: ( knocks on Katie's door, brother already gone)

Katie: ( yelling ) IF YOUR THE CHINESE FOOD GUY THAT LEAVE MY RICE AND CHICKEN AT THE DOOR!

Angel: ( in a fake Chinese accent ) But I need the money now!

Katie: ( not buying it ) Lori is that you!

Angel: You could at least play along! And call me Angel!

Katie: ( opens door ) Fine what do you want?

Angel: I'm going to create my own Truth and Dare story and I need your help

Katie: Fine ( walks inside house not bothering to invite me in ) but can you decaite it to your favorite BETA reader?

Angel: (walks in without an invite inside ) No this is for Element-girl5, skittles88 and Tomboy14 and we are calling it Truth or Dare : Angel Style

Katie: Why did you chose those three?

Angel: Well Element-girl inspired me to begin with, and she rocks, Aki ( Tomboy14) is the queen of random and she rocks and Skittles just rocks!

Kaite: Ok let get this started

Angel: With pleasure ( snaps her finger and Naruto, Sakura, Sasgay ( I don't like him ), Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Lee, Tenten and Neji all appear)

Shino: Where are we? ( looks around ) This looks to be a small apartment in a small town next to a city so usually people overlook this town

Angel: HEY! IT'S NOT THAT SMALL OF A TOWN!

Shino: Care to tell me how many people live here?

Angel: ( shifty eyes ) I don't need to answer anything

Shino: Thought so

Tenten: But really where are we?

Angel: Your in Truth or Dare: Angel Style!

Gang: OH CRAP THERE'S ANOTHER ONE! ( everyone hides in odd places. Naruto behind the tv, Sakura in Katie's room but then runs out cause she didn't like it, Lee Neji and Tenten are underneath the table, Sasuke is hiding behind the couch, Kiba is hiding in the floor freezer, Hinata fainted and Shino looks unafraid )

Angel: I'm guessing you've been in a Truth or Dare story before? ( drags everyone out of their places along with Katie)

Tenten: Yeah, we were just at

Sakura: We were just there! ( shaking ) I still can't believe Neji for kissing his cousin!

Neji: It was a dare set up by the mind of Sage347 on animesprial

Hinata: Element is going to be really ticked if we are gone ( shaking as well )

Angel: Oh come on how mad could she possible be if I took a short cut and took the characters out of her story and not the Naruto world?

At the Orignal Dare or Truth

Element: ( dagging a black eyed Skittles after a incident at the mall) And that ( places an ice bag on Skittle's eye) is why you should never drool at women in the biniki section of the mall ( AN: PERVERT! )

Skittles: I WASN'T DROOLING!

Element: Right a clear liquid just happen to be falling from your mouth as one of the girls biniki tops fell off right!

Skittles: Well you could have helped me!

Element: It was my top that fell (thinking) stupid harem for getting me in that thing to begin with!

Skittles: ( confused ) It was?

Element: You mean you don't remember you baka!

Skittles: I remember being forced to shop with you guys, hearing a girl's scream, looking over and then ( starts shaking ) it's all a blur. A very painful blur!

Element: Serves you right for even looking at me in that state

Skittles: I'M JUST A MAN! (AN: And every man is a pervert to some degree! And don't look all innocent guys!)

Element: Yeah right ( opens door to see Cookie and Bubbles searching around the Dare or Truth room)

Cookie: ( freaking out) WE HAVE TO FIND THEM!

Bubbles: Yeah Element is going to be really pissed if we don't

Element: Element is going to be really pissed at what?

Cookie and Bubbles: ( turns around really slowly to see Element glaring at them and a black eyed Skittles)

Bubbles: Well you see ( cut off by Cookie)

Cookie: BUBBLES LOST THE NARUTO GANG!

Bubbles: No I didn't you did! You left them alone!

Cookie: Yes I left them alone to get Sukotto's skittles while his harem forced him and Element to go bathing suit shopping with them.

Bubbles: And I told you that I was going to get some kool-aid from my house!

Skittles: They must have made a break for it ( AN: I think that hit to the head actually made him smarter! Sorry I'm in a guy bashing mode right now )

Element: Impossible! Before we left I set up an anti- escape border around the place, they could have only have left if they were with an author or if another author summon them

Skittles: So what are supposed to do

Element: We are going to find the author who summoned them!

Skittles: Then let's go!

Element: No Skittles! You can barely see out of your right eye as it is. You stay here and when you can see fine come find us!

Skittles: No way I'm ( suddenly hit over the head with a fish and falls to the ground knocked out ) (AN: What just stinking happened! )

ChichiCutie: You stay here! Let's go! ( snaps and disappears ) (AN: That makes sense, kinda )

Cookie: When did your sis get here?

Element: I don't know ( snaps and disappears)

Cookie and Bubbles: ( snaps and disappears )

Back at Truth or Dare :Angel Style

Angel: Aww man ( clutching head ) I just had the weirdest feeling that some poor 16 year old boy just got hit upside the head with a fish by a crazy 6th grader!

Katie: Oh come on Angel what are the odds of that!?

Angel: Never say that! I've drowned 4 times and I still love the water! I've fallen down my stairs a total of 62 times in the last 5 years and haven't broken anything yet. I've been hit in the head with a metal bat and I didn't suffer any mental damage at all! I've gotten away with pretending to be sweet and innocent while I'm really plotting world domation. I'm beating the odds just by standing in front of you alive!

Katie: Fine let's just get started

Angel: With the torture!

Naruto Gang: RUN FOR IT! ( everyone runs for their lives ) (AN: I hate it when they run!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's nice! My characters are running away from me and Element is out looking for me! And yes it's a miracle I'm still alive! Well review! Oh and Aki, can you say what you what you and your brother to look like in The Race in your review? Thanks!


	2. Kiss of Torute

**Chapter two is coming after you!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel: ( searching Katie's apartment ) Dang it! Where did they go!

Katie: ( sitting on the couch not even caring ) I don't know

Angel: ( sweet and innocent voice ) Fine, I don't care! ( falls to the ground dramaticly ) All I wanted was to show that I can be a good writer! ( starts crying ) But if I can't even do that, what the point of even being here! ( curles up in a ball sobbing )

Kiba: ( underneath couch with Sasuke and Naruto ) Maybe we should go see if she's ok?

Sasuke: Are you kidding! What if she's like the last host!

Naruto: Oh come on Sasuke, she's crying. We should at least try to help her

Sasuke: How about you two go help her and I'll stay here

Naruto and Kiba: How about no!( pushes Sasuke out from underneath the couch )

Sasuke: ( whipsers ) Tratiors ( looks over to Angel sobbing on the ground ) I'm so going to kill myself in the morining cause of this ( walks over to Angel and places hand on her shoulder ) Everything will be fine, whatever your name is

Angel: ( still sobbing ) Your right ( Grabs Sasuke's hand and flips him over so he hit's the ground face first ) Everything will be alright, and my name is Angelgirl18647 but you can call me Angel even though I'm no Angel ( duck tapes his hands and legs together )

Aki: ( appears out of nowhere with Naruto and Kiba ) Great job, Angel

Angel: ( confused) How...what...But I... you know what, I don't even what to know how you got here!

Aki: Well it is you're fault I'm here

Angel: Oh yeah blame Angel!

Aki: Yep

Angel: How is it my fault!

Aki: Well I was in my story Random Converstations With the Naruto Crew when some pissed off short girl comes, two teens, and some kid holding a fish and asks me if I stole the Shikamaru and Ino from her story and I said no and then she disappears! I thought it would be a good idea if I went home, I do and on the Shikamaru and Ino filler I see this! So I transported myself into your story.

Angel: That was most likely Element-girl5 and some random peoples from her story! ( thinks for a moment ) But I wonder who has the fish?

Aki: Who cares, she's going into stories looking for her Naruto character and you stole them

Angel: I didn't steal them! I just sercetly borrowed them without her knowing it!

Aki: ( looks at Angel with a look that screams -yeah righ-)

Angel: Fine I'll just leave a message at Dare or Truth to tell them that I have them

Aki: And what if no one is there?

Angel: Did one of those kids have blond hair?

Aki: ( confused) What?

Angel: In her story she says her co-host is blond. So if he wasn't with her looking for me, then he's most likely still at Dare or Truth and I can leave the message for him

Aki: ( thinks for a moment ) No, I don't think so

Angel: Good ( snaps and a pen and paper appear ) ( note)

Dear Skittle and/or Element

I'm sorry but I may have taken your Naruto character by mistake. I'll return them as soon as possible.

Angelgirl18647

Angel: There we go ( snaps and note and pen disappear ) Now we can get this story started!

Katie: ( get's off the couch ) Thank God ( snaps fingers and every Naruto character Angel stole is now tied to a chair ) Angel?

Angel: ( puts on lipstick ) With Pleasure ( kisses Sasuke, Kiba, and Neji on the cheek )

Aki: What was that for

Angel: You'll see

Katie: ( drags out every guy that was kissed and throws them into a dark ground known as her mother's bed room ) Aki come with me! ( walks into room with Aki behind her )

Sakura: What are you guys going to do to them?

Angel: You shouldn't worry what I'm doing to them, you should worry about what I'm doing to you

Naruto Gang: ( starts Shaking )

Angel: Naruto, truth or dare?

Naruto: I'm scared of a little girl! DARE BELIEVE IT!

Angel: First off I'm (eyes glow red ) STINKING 13 YEARS OLD I'M NOT LITTLE! GOT IT!

Naruto: ( violatly shaking head yes )

Angel: ( eyes go back to normal and is all smiles ) Good, now I dare you to spend and hour in Katie's giant freezer in only your boxers!

Naruto: Fine ( strips down to boxers and jumps into ice box )

Hinata: Will Naruto-kun be ok?

Sakura: I hope so he owe me money!

Angel: You care about you're teammates don't you

Sakura: I care about Sasuke

Angel: ( whipsers to herself ) I so can't wait for that emo freak to leave with Oro

Sakura: What was that?

Angel: NOTHING!

Aki and Katie: ( walks out of bedroom holding back giggles ) Angel your ultimate torute is so funny!

Angel: I know right!

Naruto girls and the few guys left : WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO!

Hostness: ( halo appears over the girls heads ) Nothing

Angel: It'snotlikewetiedthemupputtheminpinkdressesducktapedtheireyesopenedandfocedthemtowatchthateBarney!

Sakura: Can you repeat that?

Angel: Nope (AN: Anyone who figures out what I said gets a cookie! )

Tenten: All I heard was, Barney, so you know it has to be bad!

Hinata: Will you please tell us?

Aki: Sorry Hinata ( hears clawing against the door )

Angel: Stupid escape justu! ( runs into back room ) Watch them !

Aki and Katie: ( smile evily ) Shikamaru, Truth or Dare?

Shikamaru: This game is too troublesome ( thinks for a moment ) Dare

Aki: ( grabs arm and drags him into the bathroom )

Ino: Do we want to know what she's doing to him

Inside the Bathroom

Shikamaru: ( tied upside down from the ceiling starring straight at Aki ) Untie me!

Aki: Ok ( looses rope and Shika falls nearly hitting his head until is pulled straight back up )

Shikamaru: ( eyes still close ) You know what don't untie me

Aki: Thought so ( snaps her fingers and another girl appears ) HEY ARA-CHAN!

Ara: ( looks up and see's a tied up Shikamaru ) AKI YOUR A GENUIS!

Aki: Well my I.Q. test already proved that!

Outside

Katie: Do you really want to know what a very determined Shikamaru fangirl could do? ( hears Shikamaru scream )

Everyone: ( shakes their head no )

Katie: Well since she's busy I guess I'll be asking the questions ( looks and see's Shino in the back ) Shino Truth or Dare

Shino: Dare

Katie: I dare you to take off your glasses

Shino: Fine ( takes off glasses and a beautiful meoldy is heard)

Girls: ( Group sigh ) So Kawii

Hinata: No wonder Shino-kun wears glasses all the time ( sighs ) he would have more fangirls then Sasuke if he didn't

Sakura and Ino: Who's Sasuke

Shino: That's enough on that ( puts back glasses )

Girls: ( look around confused )

Katie: What was I doing again

Lee: You mean you youthfull girls don't remember anything?

Girls: ( shake heads no )

Lee: ( turns to Shino ) You must youthfully teach me how to do that!

Shino: Sorry Lee, some people are born with it and some aren't

Lee: ( crys anime tears ) I will never be able to do that!

With Element-Girl5, Cookie, Bubble and ChichiCutie

ChichiCutie: Don't worry sis will find them even if we have to tear apart each one of these stories to do so

Element: Yeah, but Chichi did you really have to hit him over the head with a fish!

ChichiCutie: Sorry but I always whated to do that

Cookie: I wonder how Skittles is holding up

Back at Dare or Truth

Skittles: ( just waking up from the fish attack ) Man what hit me ( looks on floor and sees note ) What's this ( reads note) ANGELGIRL18647 HAS THEM! ( looks around and see's no one ) Shit! ( trys to snap fingers but can't ) Man I have to find someone who can snap

Weird Voice: Like me?

Back at Truth or Dare Angel Stlye

Angel: ( walks out to see confused girls, a bored Shino, a crying Lee, and a missing Aki and Shikamaru ) Do I want to know what happen?

Katie: No

Angel: Oh well ( goes over to freezer and opens it )

Naruto: ( pops out wearing a snow suit, furry boot and is hold a slice of pizza ) NO PUT ME BACK IN THE ICE CREAM PEOPLE OF YOUR FREEZER ARE SO KIND! ( jumps back into freezer )

Everyone: 0.0.

Angel: ( closes freezer and backs away slowly ) ...OOOkayyyyyy...

Katie: I think that's enough for one day

Angel: I agree ( leaves )

Katie: I'm going to write something ( goes into bed room )

Tenten: Does that mean we can leave

Everyone: ( runs away )

Aki and Ara: ( walks in with Shikamaru who for some reason is covered in lip gloss ) Wow where did everyone go?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel: What did you and Ara do to him!

Aki: ( looks innocent ) Nothing

Angel: You know what I don't what to know!

Ara: That's a good choice

Angel: REVIEW!


	3. Randomness

Well here you go

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel: ( walks in and see's Aki laying down on the couch ) Hey Aki!

Aki: ( looks upset ) Hey

Angel: Is something wrong?

Aki: Yeah, after you guys left me and Ara, Shika escaped from us!

Angel: Oh that's too bad, hey I know what will cheer you up!

Aki: I'm not in the mood

Angel: Are you sure ( snaps fingers and Naruto, Sasuke, Shika, Kiba, Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Shino all appear )

Aki: Yes toruting them might be fun but it won't help

Angel: I have a plan! ( turns to Sasuke ) Truth or Dare

Sasuke: Dare

Angel: I dare you and Naruto

Naruto: HEY WHEN DID I GET INTO THIS!

Everyone: 0.0.

Naruto: What?

Sakura: Why did you leave the freezer and the ice cream peoples?

Naruto: Well you see the ice cream peoples were only being so nice to me so they could fatten me up and eat me! But after they had me tied down and throw over a boiling pit, I caught on and escaped!

Everyone: 0.0

Angel: Alright then, Anyway you two will be doing this! ( hands Sasuke a piece of paper )

Sasuke: ( death glaring her ) You must be joking

Angel: Nope ( snaps fingers and Naruto and Sasuke are dressed up as carrots ) SING IT!

Naruto: OK

Sasuke: It's peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time

Naruto: Where he at , Where he at Where he at, Where he at  
There he go There he go There he go There he go

Sasuke: Peanut butter jelly

Naruto: Peanut butter jelly

Sasuke: Peanut butter jelly

Naruto: Peanut butter jelly

Sasuke: Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat

Naruto: Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly, Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat

Sasuke: Now, break it down and freeze

Naruto: Now, break it down and freeze

Sasuke: Now, break it down and freeze

Naruto: Now, break it down and frezze

Sasuke: Now tic tac toe  
Tic tac toe  
Tic tac toe  
Tic tac toe

Naruto: Now, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, your style Now, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, your style

Sasuke: Where he at Where he at Where he at Where he at

Naruto: There he go There he go There he go There he go

( Everyone is rolling around on the ground laughing their butts off! )

Sasuke: Stop laughing!

Aki: ( laughing like a mad man ) But it's so funny!

Angel: ( laughing like an idoit ) I CAN'T BREATH!

2 minutes Later

Aki: ( finally calming down ) I'm good, how about you Angel?

Angel: Yep!

SMGstring: Good I was wondering if you two who ever stop laughing

Angel and Aki: HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!

SMGstring: Well I was in my story StalkerSama Thoughts Alive! when some chick comes, with two kids and another kid holding a tuna and asked me if I stole her Naruto characters. I said no and she disappears!

Angel: Oh crap! Element is getting restless!

SMGstring: So I'm guessing you're the brave soul who stole them?

Angel: I DIDN'T STEAL THEM!

SMGstring: Sure you didn't

Angel: Do you know where they went?

SMGstring: The girl with the tuna said something about checking the Neji and Tenten fillers next

Angel: WHAT NO ONE DOES ANYTHING TO MY FAVORITE PAIRING WHILE I'M AROUND! ( snaps her fingers and disappears )

SMGstring: Does that mean we're in charge while she's gone?

A high voice: No I am

Aki: Who said that ( turns around to see a small 7 year old )

Little girl: I did! ( raises her hand as if she's at school )

SMGstring: Sorry little girl, but we aren't taking orders from strange little girl

Little girl: ( sweet ) First off I'm not some strange girl I'm Lele Angel's step sister ( evil ) SECOND I'M NOT LITTLE I'M SEVEN YEARS OLD SO GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEADS BEFORE I BEAT IT INTO YOU WITH ANGEL'S BAT! ( sweet ) Ok?

Aki: Yep, that's Angel's sister alright

Lele: Where are the Naruto characters? All I see is that lazy guy

Aki and SMGstring: WHAT!( turns around and only finds Shikamaura)

Aki: WHERE ARE THEY!

Shika: They all ran for the roof while you and Angel were laughing

Aki: TO THE ROOF!

On Katie's Roof

Aki: Where are they?

Lele: OVER THERE ( points to the left )

Aki: (looks to see Ara-chan and Katie playing cards with all the Naruto character tied up )

Ara: Got any threes?

Katie: Go fish

Aki: HELLO!

Katie: It's about time you guys got here!

Ara: Yeah we couldn't start the torute without you guys! Hi Micheal!

SMGstring: Hey

Katie: Ok let's get started ( ripes off Hinata's and Ino's bindings )

Ino: It's about time!

Hinata: Thank you

Katie: Hinata and Ino truth or dare?

Kiba: Chocolate

Naruto: Oh that sounds good

Sakura: I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS!

Ino: Dare

Katie: I dare you to kiss Hinata

Ino and Hinata: NANI!

Angel: Only from a girl on girl fan could that come from

Everyone: WTF!

SMGstring: When did you get here?

Angel: I managed to stop Element from destoring the Neji and Tenten filler but I had to hide in a bunch of Hinata and Kiba fics to make sure she didn't find me. Trust me the girl is fast! After I felt it was safe I poof back here to see my co-hosts playing cards!

Katie and Ara: ( Starts to laugh nervously)

Angel: It's so hard to find good help these day

Katie and Ara: HEY!

Angel: And in one of the fics, one of the character called me annoying! You guys don't think I'm annoying, right?

Everyone: ( Starts to whistle nervously)

Angel: None of you are going to the beach house!

Everyone: What beach house?

Angel: ( eyes shift back and forth really fast ) Nothing

Everyone: Suuuurrreeeee

Katie: Anyway back to my dare!

Ino: Fine ( trys to kiss Hinata but she faints )

Everyone: Ok

Aki: Guess what!

Kiba: You're going to untie me?

Kakashi: You guys are going to react my books?

Angel: One NO! Two

Katie: HELL NO!

Aki: How did you even get here?

Kakashi: I'm not sure

Aki: Ok, Shikamaru, truth or dare

Shikamaru: Since it's you, it's much safer for me to say truth

Aki: ( mumbling to herself ) Damn it! ( normal voice ) Ok do you love Ino, Temari, Kin or Tayuya?

Shika: WHAT!

Angel: Hey that's pretty much every girl you've been paired with!

Shika: I don't need to answer that!

Katie: It's that or you get subjected to whatever dare Aki can come up with

Aki: ( holding a wipe )

Shika: I have an idea ( jumps off the building )

Everyone: 0.0.

Angel: I wonder if he knows that this is a ten story apartment building? ( loud boom is heard )

Katie: He does now

Aki: That's too much for one day

Katie: You're right ( leaves )

Aki: I'm going to see if Shika is still breathing ( leaves )

SMGstring: I'm going to the beach, you guys are on summer vacation here so I can't get busted for skipping ( leaves )

Angel: I'm going to find some chocolate ( about to leave but stops ) But before I leave ( snaps fingers and each Naruto character is in a giant cage ) Just so you guy don't try to, HEY WAIT A MINUTE! ( head count ) WE'RE MISSING ONE ( looks at everyone ) WHERE'S KIBA!

With Element

Cookie: ( hugging the life out of Kiba ) I KNEW I COULD SUMMON ONE OF THEM!

Element: WHERE DID EVERYONE GO!

Kiba: Ummm...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel: If Kiba talks he's a dead man!

Aki: Poor Shika, he fell off the roof!

Angel: We should be more worried about what you did to him after he hit the ground?

Aki: ( changing the subject ) What's this about a beach house? Are you rich?

Angel: I'mnotrich!Andit'snotlikeIwasgoingtotakethewholecrewtomyfamiy'sbeachhousetfortruthordareinthesandoranything!

Aki: ( already figured it out ) Sure you weren't

Angel: Just review!


	4. Element Takes Over!

Well here you go! I'm bored! I smell chocolate!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still with Element

Cookie: ( glompes Kiba ) Please say who took you!

Kiba: ( trying to pry Cookie off ) I can't!

Bubbles: Why not?

Kiba: Because the authoress would torte me in her truth or dare fic honoring Tomboy14, Skittles88 and Element-girl5

Element: ( pushes Cookie off Kiba ) SHE'S HONORING ME!

Kiba: Yep

Element: I think I may have an idea about who it is, what's her name?

Kiba: Well...

( a bright purple light appears and out of it steps a blonde haired teen )

Element, Cookie and Bubbles: Skittles?!

Skittles: Yep and I know who stole the Naruto peoples!

Element: That's great! Now we don't have to ( turns to see Kiba gone ) WHERE DID HE GO!

Skittles: Who cares, the person who took the Naruto people was...

Back With Angel

Angel: ( staring at Kiba who she just summoned) WHERE DID YOU GO!

Kiba: IT DOESN'T MATTER! YOU GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!

Angel: Why?

Kiba: Element know that you took her Naruto characters!

Angel: ( grabs his jacket and holds him over the edge of the apartment building ) YOU TOLD HER!

Kiba: ( swinging his feet trying to touch the roof ) NO SKITTLES WAS ABOUT TO AND THEN YOU SUMMONED ME TWO SECONDS LATER!

Angel: ( throws Kiba back onto the roof ) EVERY MAN, WOMEN AND CHILD FOR THEM SELVES! ( snaps fingers and everyone is out of their cages )

Everyone: ( runs for their lives ) (AN: Hey they know Element )

Angel: ( scales down the side of the building to Aki nursing Shika from his fall) AKI WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!

Aki: ( confused ) Why?

Angel: ELEMENT IS COMING!

Aki: Correction, you need to get out of here!

Angel: ( grabs Aki's shirt ) LISTEN TO ME! IF ELEMENT COMES I AM SO GOING DOWN! AND IF I GO DOWN, YOUR GOING DOWN WITH ME!

Aki: Fine!( rips shirt out of Angel's grip ) We can hide out at my house, Haru won't tell and he doesn't have any author powers in this story, does he?

Angel: He hasn't written anything for fanfiction right?

Aki: Not that I can think of

Angel: Then no

Aki: Good ( snaps fingers and disappears )

Angel: Wait for me! ( snaps and disappears as well )

Shika: Hey! Who's going to help me!

Up on the roof

Everyone: ( Some of the brighter ones escaped down the stairs with Angel, but most still ran around in circles )

( a light purple portal appears and everyone is frozen in their places as four teens walk out )

Element: I knew I find you!

Cookie: I still can't believe Angel stole you guys!

Element: To write a story honoring me!

Skittles: ( choughs)

Element: And Skittles

Skittles: Thanks you!

Cookie: Well we found them, now what

Skittles: I don't have enough magic to bring us all home

Bubbles: So let's just play Dare or Truth here!

Dare or Truth crew: Ok

Naruto: ( raises hand ) If we tell you were Angelgirl and that Aki chick escaped to, will you spare the ones who told you?

Element: Maybe

Naruto: Shikamaru knows!

Skittles: Where is he?

Chouji: He's on the floor way down there

Everyone: 0.0.

Chouji: What?

Sasuke: When did you get here?

Chouji: I've always been here

Naruto Gang: REALLY!

Chouji: people tend to not see me for some reason (AN: Don't worry Chouji I send 75 of my life unseen )

Element: ( snaps fingers and everyone that isn't a host are chained together ) Ok, Tenten Dare or Truth?

Tenten: Dare

Element: ( snaps fingers so Tenten is free ) I dare you to find the most girlest thing ever, even if you have to look in Ino's closet, and wear it all day with a full done make-over

Tenten: 0.0.

Neji and Lee: ( roflmao )

Tenten: WHAT'S SO FUNNY!

Lee: You in girly clothes!

Neji: That's impossible

Tenten: OH YEAH! ( grabs Hinata by the arm who for some reason wasn't chained ) Come on we're going, shopping ( runs off the roof)

Sakura: TAKE ME WITH YOU! ( runs after them but skittles grabs her foot )

Skittles: ( hanging onto Sakura's foot ) Sorry Sakura, but you can't go

Sakura: Why not

Element: Cause you can't! Dare or Truth Sakura

Sakura: Dare

Cookie: I dare you to go on a Kiba hunt with me!

Sakura and Kiba: Huh?

Cookie: ( snaps fingers and Kiba and Sakura are free ) Kiba you have 25 seconds!

Kiba: For what?

Cookie: To run

Kiba: ( sprints off the side of the roof and onto a ladder )

Element: Wow Cookie that was pretty loose on time

Cookie: Not really I count by fives! ( snaps figers and she and Sakura are in a jugle outfit and has a butterfly nets ) Come on Sakura! ( runs after Kiba )

Sakura: WAIT UP! ( runs after Cookie )

Skittles: We need normal friends

Element: Yep

Shika: (climbed up the ladder and rubbing his head ) Oi! What did I miss?

Skittles: Naruto said that you know were Angel went right?

Shikamaru: Yeah those troublesome girls went to Aki's house

Element: Who's Aki?

Shikamaru: You may know her as Tomboy14

Skittles: Do you know her?

Shikamaru: I know her way too well

Element: Ok, Bubbles you go, get Angel and Aki

Bubbles: Ok ( snaps fingers and disappears )

With Angel and Aki

Angel and Aki: ( Hidding in Aki's computer room )

Haru: ( walks in and sees some girl with his sister ) Who's she?

Aki: This is Angel from fanfiction, you know the one writing the story with us in it

Haru: Oh yeah I read part of your story, The Race, on the Misc section of fanfiction under Anime Crossovers! I love my character! (AN: Yes, I will kept mentioning my stories! Along with my co-hosts ones to, you guys should pay me for advertising! Well expect for one of you, and you know who you are cause I took up half a page on your story review page just describing my story!)

Angel: Thanks I ( freezes ) SOMEONE'S COMING! ( hides under computer desk )

( a giant purple portal appears in the middle of the room )

Bubbles: Where is she?

Aki and haru: I DON'T KNOW WHO YOUR TALKING ABOUT!

Bubbles: Angel! I read her story The Race before coming so I know she's not one of you two by her describes her

Angel: ( muttering silently ) I knew I should have said I was some blond Cuban chick!

Bubbles: What was that

Aki: WHAT WAS WHAT!?

Bubbles: That noise, coming from underneath your computer table

Haru: I DIDN'T HEAR A NOISE, DID YOU HEAR A NOISE SIS.?

Aki: NOPE I DIDN'T HEAR A NOISE!

Bubbles: Hmm... ( walks over to the computer but Aki stands in front of her ) If you didn't hear anything let me through ( pushes Aki to the side )

Angel: Oh crud! ( snaps fingers and disappears )

Bubbles: ( looks under and sees nothing ) Well I guess she's not ( interupped by a loud thud and a Ow! ) What was that ( turns around to see Angel rubbing her bruised bottom )

Angel: Ow! That was so not worth it! ( looks to see Bubbles staring right at her )

Bubbles: I KNEW IT!

Angel: ( runs away like the devil was behind her)

Bubbles: Get Back here! ( chases Angel )

Angel:( Runs through the kitchen, a dinning room, jumped over a chair and straight into the bathroom where Haru and Aki were hiding )

Aki: ( locks the bathroom door ) How do we get out of here, we are completely out of magic!

Haru: Well I ...

Angel: ( not paying attention to Haru at all ) Yeah, I used my last bit snapping out from under the computer table

Haru: Well we could...

Aki: ( not paying attention to her brother ) And I used my last bit saving you from those evil Sasuke fangirls!

Hau: I have an...

Angel: Hey I told you to wait for me, back at the Truth or Dare roof! If you did I wouldn't have snapped into that convention of Sasuke fangirls! And being an anti-Sasuke fan club I just had to say something stupid by mistake!

Haru: ( pissed ) WOULD YOU TWO LISTEN TO ME!

Angel and Aki: If you had something to say you should have said something before yelling at us!

Haru: ( rolls eyes ) Why don't we just use my author powers

Angel and Aki: ( break out into uncontrable laughter ) YOUR NOT EVEN AN AUTHOR!

Haru: Yeah I am, I wrote a chapter of Random Converstations of the Naruto Crew

Angel: ( stops laughing ) OMG YOU DID! HE'S AN AUTHOR!

Aki: ( mubbling ) A co-author!

Angel: But an author no the less! ( turns to Haru ) You can save us! ( hears Bubbles trying to break down the door ) PLEASE!

Haru: What's in it for me?

Angel: ( glares at Haru ) Your teeth

Haru: ( backs away slowly from Angel ) She's freaky!

Aki: Haru, get us out of here ( heres Bubbles banging ) NOW!

Haru: Fine ( snaps fingers and a purple portal appears )

Angel and Aki: THANK GOD! ( runs through the portal with Haru )

Meanwhile With Element

Ino: And that's why Shika should be mine!

Everyone: 0.0.

Element: That was very ( thinks for a moment ) interseting

Sakura: My favorite part was when she cursed out Temari!

Skittles: And I got it all on tape!

Ino: YOU WHAT!

Skittles: ( all smiles ) Yep and I just sent in to the Sand village

Ino: Oh Dear God ( jumps off the building )

Everyone: 0.0. ( loud thud is heard )

Shika: ( get's up ) I'll go see if she's ok ( slides down the ladder )

Element: Wow that's the 3 person to jump off the roof today!

Skittles: We must be getting good at this

( a purple portal appears 4 feet away from the group and out walks 3 teens )

Angel and Aki: THIS IS RIGHT WHERE WE STARTED!

Haru: SORRY! I'm still new at this author powers thing

Element: Who are you?

Angel: Element?

Element: ANGEL!

Skittles: Angel!?

Angel: SKITTLES!

Aki: AKI!

Everyone: 0.0.

Angel: Don't mind her, she's the Queen of Random!

Aki: You know it!

Haru: And I have to live with her

Aki: I know you love me! ( hugs Haru )

Haru: ( mubbling something about older crazy sisters )

Element: YOU STOLE MY NARUTO PEOPLES AND STARTED A TRUTH OR DARE FIC WITH THEM!

Angel: I can explain!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel: I'm dead

Katie: Yeah you are, can I have your mangas!

Angel: Why are you hear you weren't even in this chapter!

Katie: Actually I was down staris listening to Ino explain why Shikamaru should be hers

Angel: And you didn't do anything when Element took over!?

Katie: Too lazy

Angel: ( starts hitting head against the wall ) REVIEW!


	5. Our New Home

I'm bored and I'm alone! So here's another chapter of Truth or Dare: Angel Stlye

* * *

Element: Ok explain!

Angel:YouseeIwasboredatmyhousewithLele,mylittlesisterwhenIsawnoneofmyfavorite truthordareficsgotupdated!SoIdecidedthatIcouldtrytomakeoneofmyown.Thebadnewswas thatIdidn'thaveenoughmagictogettheNarutocharacterstraightfromtheanimesoIhadtotakea shortcutandborrowthemfromsomeelse!

Element: Why didn't you just PM me and ask for an update

Angel: Cause I was bored and high off of mountain dew at the time!

Element: Oh well, I'm taking my Naruto characters back now ( snaps fingers and all the naruto characters appear behind her ) Bye Angel! ( snaps fingers and a purple portal appears two feet in front of her )

Angel: Oh well, guess I can't take you guys to the beach house my mom rented then

Skittles: ( ear perk up ) BEACH HOUSE!

Angel: Well yeah, you see my mom rented a beach house last year but since she got pregnant she can't go. So she's letting me and my brother use it. The bad news is my brother went on a College hunt so I am going to be all alone in that beautiful 8 room two story house with no protection and way too much food!

Skittles: You know maybe we should just let you keep them for a while

Element and Naruto Crew: Huh?

Skittles: Oh course me and Element would have to make sure you don't do any harm to them while they're under your control

Angel: All you guys could come with me to the beach house for the week!

Skittles: If you really want us too ( disappears in a purple cloud along with Element )

Everyone: Where did they go

Naruto: ( a piece of paper falls onto of his head ) Hey what's this ( reads note ) Dear Truth or Dare Me and Element went to go get ready. Meet you back here in an hour. Love Skittles

Angel: Ok, I'm out of here! Meet back in one hour ( snaps and disappears )

Aki: I'm going to pack ( snaps and disappears )

Haru: Oh God let me poof into my house and not some kind of fiery pit! ( snaps and disappears ) (AN: He jinx it )

Micheal: I'm going to save Haru ( snaps and disappears )

Naruto Crew: 0.0.

Sakura: Does that mean we're free?

Ino: I think they expect us to go shopping and meet back here in an hour

Kiba: Why should we do that!? We should just run

Shika: One, that's waaay to troublesome

Sasuke: And two, they could torute us in their fics!

Everyone: ( grimaces at what we could do to them ) TO THE MALL! ( runs away )

Sakura: Maybe we'll find Tenten and Hinata there!

1 Hour Later

Angel: ( poofs ontop of the roof with two jumbo suitcases being carried by Lele ) See I told you I could poof us here

Lele: ( crumbling under the weight of the suitcases ) WHY AM I CARRING THESE!

Angel: Cause your younger then me

Aki: ( appears in a purple cloud ) has anyone seen my brother?

Haru: (Poof in with Micheal pulling at a dog chewing on his arm ) GET HIM OFF OF ME!

Micheal: ( pulls dog off of Haru's arm and tosses him to the side )

Angel: What happened!

Micheal: Let's just stay Haru needs help with his Author Powers ( looks over to see Haru trying to get the dog fur off of him ) ALOT OF HELP!

Haru: It's not my fault Aki never helped me!

Aki: I didn't even know you had author powers!

Haru: Well, it's still your fault I poofed into an attack dog training area!

Angel: Wow, that sounds painful

Haru: It was

Micheal: You were being eaten alive before I found you

Haru: ( starts mumbling something about his sister stalker and evil dogs )

Element: ( poof in with Skittles and some girl ) Do you mind I brought my sister

Angel: It's ok

ChichiCutie: WOO! WE'RE GOING TO A BEACH HOUSE!

Angel: Wait we're are the Naruto crew?

Ino: ( walks up the fire escape with a brand new hat and no suitcases ) ( calls back down the escape) COME ON IT'S NOT THAT HEAVY!

Shikamaru and Chouji: ( climb up the steps each holding three giant suitcases) Then why don't you carry it!

Ino: ( everyone but Tenten walks up the fire escape) Cause you've been carrying it for two blocks!

Skittles: Where's Tenten

Ino: Huh? ( looks around and doesn't see her )

Hinata: (walks over to the fire escape ) Tenten please come up

Tenten's Voice: No! I look horriable! People were staring at me!

Hinata: All those people were guys! I bet they thought you looked pretty

Sasuke: Yeah, then Neji took out half of them out of pure jealousy

Neji: I wasn't jealous, I was just protecting Tenten

Everyone: Suuurree you were Neji

Tenten's Voice: Fine I'm coming up! ( climbs up the escape )

Angel: Oh

Aki: My

Haru: God

Every Guy: ( fighting back power drool )

( Tenten's hair was tied up into two high pig tails and was wearing a pink tube top and blue mini )

Tenten: Is something wrong?

Guys: No

Neji: Drool and I'll kill you

Guys: ( close mouths in a insant )

Angel: Let's just go before Neji goes mass muder on us

Everyone: Ok

Angel: Ok everyone hold hands

Everyone: Eww

Angel: Do it!

Everyone: ( reluntuly grabs eachothers hands )

Angel: Good ( snaps fingers and everyone disappears )

Beach

( infront of a beach mansion )

Angel: ( everyone appears in a giant purple cloud ) Here we are!

Everyone: 0.0.

Angel: What is it too small?

Everyone: SMALL! IT'S HUGE!

Angel: Ok

Everyone: LET"S GO! ( runs to the giant doors )

Angel: This is going to get troublesome fast! ( runs after them ) WAIT GUYS!

* * *

Angel: I finally got the labtop back from Katie! 

Katie: Cause you pried it out of my hands!

Angel: Details, you walked out on helping me with hy hair

Katie: Oh you finished it the next day

Angel: Yeah, my writing day, then I yesturaday I went over to my cousin's house and spent the night over there!

Katie: You're writing now!

Angel: Yeah but this chapter could have been sent in two days ago!

Katie: Details!

Angel: Whatever, REVIEW!


	6. The Rooms

I'm bored but on fire! Second update of the day coming up!

* * *

Angel: ( snaps fingers and appears in front of the mob ) Please calm down 

Everyone: ( not listening ) Let us in!

Angel: ( ticked ) WOULD YOU SHUT YOUR DIRTY PIE HOLES AND LISTEN TO ME!

Everyone: 0.0.

Angel: ( sweet again ) Thank you! Ok there's eight bed rooms and ( head count ) 20 of us! So there's going to be 2 or 3 maybe 4 in a room

Girl's voice: DON'T FORGET ABOUT US!

Everyone: ( turns around to Ara, a boy and a girl )

Angel: MANDA!

Aki: ARA

Boy: Yeah leave Malcom out of the loop!

Angel: Hi-ya Buzz Cut!

Micheal: Hello there French Maid!

Everyone: French Maid?

Angel: There are somethings that you don't need to know!

Everyone: Ok

Angel: Alright everyone get in a group of two or three or four! And please let it be the same gender!

Room 1 : Ara and Aki

Room 2: Angel, Manda, Element

Room 3: Malcom, Skittles and SMGstring

Room 4: Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten

Room 5: Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke and Lee ( some poor soul gonna die in that room!)

Room 6: Chouji, Shikamaru and Neji

Room 7: Shino ( no one whated to live with him )

Room 8: ChichiCutie and Lele (AN: Who am I forgetting? )

Haru: WHAT ABOUT ME! (AN: There we go )

Angel: Sorry! But all the rooms are filled, I didn't expect Micheal and them to show up! You had Malcom spot

Haru: So kick him out! I was here first!

Angel: I can't I owe him

Haru: So where am I suppose to sleep

Angel: Aki your mom wouldn't approve of him sleeping in a room filled with girls right?

Aki: Right

Angel: So you can either share a room with Shino

Haru: HECK NO!

Shino: ( sits quietly in the corner talking to his bugs about how cruel people can be ) (AN: Don't go emo on us Shino )

Angel: Or you can sleep out in the hallway

Aki: OR YOU CAN GO BACK HOME!

Haru: ( glares ) No way I'm staying, I'll just switch sleeping on the floor to a bed every night with Malcom

Micheal ( Buzz cut ): Say what!?

Haru: You heard me it your fault I'm sleeping on the floor to begin with!

Micheal: No way I'm not gonna give up my sheets to some kid!

Haru: I'm two years younget then you in this fic!

Aki: How old is he again?

Angel: I think he's 12 like Manda ( to Buzz Cut ) Just rotate with him, ok!

Malcom: Why should I listen to you?

Angel: Cause I'm part of your Sisters and you have to! Plus I own you!

Malcom: No I don't, I am the Sister's master!

Angel: ( puppy dog face ) PLEASE!

Malcom: Fine

Angel: Good, now there's eight rooms and they're all diffrent sizes

Manda: I CALL THE BIGGEST!

Everyone but Angel: NO WAY!

Angel: Guys, we're going to decide this like we do back at my house

Tenten: And how do we do that!

Angel: At my house we race!

Ino: Race?

Angel: Yep in my house if you live their you automactically get your own room. For everyone else you have to race until the 3 per room limit is filled. After that you sleeping in the hallway

Aki: Like we would particapate in such a ( pushs Haru out of her way and runs inside )

Malcom: AWW HELL NA! ( everyone expect Haru runs inside to find a room )

Haru: I'm sleeping on the floor anyway, I think I'm going to get some ice cream ( walks towards the beach still wearing his sandles) (AN: Man he's so gonna get scam cause when you were sandles on my beach you are a tourist most likely and the venders what your cash )

Inside the Beach house

( I would tell you how we each got a room, but what happened was way to viloent for this rating )

Everyone: ( finally found a room after having to claw someone's faces to get there )

Angel: ( for some reason holding a water bottle holding a really clear green liquid ) Maybe it was a bad idea to race to the rooms

Everyone: YA THINK!

Angel: I'll be in the game room! ( runs into a dark room )

Guys: ( follow Angel )

Ino: What to do each other's hair?

Aki, Tenten, Element and Manda : ( runs into the game room )

In Game room

( the best games imported from Japan line the walls )

Everyone: ( jaw meet ground, ground meet jaw )

Angel: Is something wrong?

Everyone: IT'S LIKE YOU HAVE BEST EVER GAME EVER MADE IN HERE!

Angel: Are you guys ok?

Everyone: ( runs towards a game not even looking at Angel )

3 minutes Later

Eveyone: ( completely wrapped up in their games )

Angel: ( walks over to Aki who's playing Kingdom Hearts 2 ) What-cha playing?

Aki: I'm beating up Axel over and over again!

Angel: ( little freaked out by Aki ) Ok ( walks over to SMGstring ) Hey Micheal!

Smgstring: ( playing Halo 2 ) Hn

Angel: I dare you to give me your wallet

SMGstring: ( not even thinking) Ok ( hands Angel wallet )

Angel: ( giggles and walks over to Skittles ) Hey Skittles

Skittles: ( playing Final Fansty ) Hey Angel

Angel: Here drink some of this ( hands him water bottle she's been carring )

Skittles: ( looks at it and nearly gags ) NO WAY!

Angel: I dare you to drink it

Skittles: Fine ( drinks some and starts running around the room )

Element: ANGEL! ( steps off of Dance Dance Revoultion ) What did you do to him

Angel: I just gave him an engery drink

Element: AN ENGERY DRINK!

Angel: Yeah, it's like have eaten 6 bags of skittles!

Element: OH CRUD! ( snaps fingers and disappears )

Skittles: ( really hyper) WHERE DID ELEMENT GO!

Angel: Most likely to our room

Skittles: ( disappears )

Angel: ( turns to Aki who finally stopped her Axel man hunt ) Do you think we should save her

Aki: Well...( hears a boys scream )

Manda: Isn't that your brother

Aki: Come on ( runs out of room with Manda and Angel )

In the T.V. room

Aki: HARU!? ( starts laughing )

( Haru face is destoried. He's wearing a really cheap looking base, green and yellow eyelinder, covered with glitter and hair is tied up with colorful rubber bands )

Haru: ( pissed ) FIRST I'M KICKED OUT OF A ROOM, THEN I GET SCAMMED AT THE BEACH (AN: really that's what he get's for wearing sandles on the beach ) AND WHEN I GET HOME I GET JUMPED BY A BUNCH OF GIRLS!

Manda: Someone with cool eyes like your shouldn't have to go through all that in one day

Haru: ( blush ) Well...um... thanks! ( pissed again ) I'll be in Skittles' room

Sakura's Voice: HARU GET BACK HERE! WE NEED TO TEST WHAT EYE SHADOW WOULD LOOK BEST ON INO AND WE NEED SOMEONE WITH BLUE EYES TO DO THAT!

Haru: ( runs to Skittles' room and locks the door )

Sakura: ( arrives with Ino to see Haru is long gone ) Aww, man now where are we suppose to find someone with blue eyes?

Ino: Hopefully a girl this time

Ino and Sakura: ( smiles evily and looks at Aki )

Aki: Oh no! ( runs to her room )

Ino and Sakura: GET BACK HERE! ( chases after Aki )

Angel: Makes you kinda of happy you don't have blue eyes doesn't it?

Manda: Yep, what to play some more games?

Angel: Sure

* * *

Aki: This chapter makes me wish I didn't have blue eyes ( hides behind table ) 

Ino: ( holding a butterfly net ) I'LL FIND YOU AKI! ( runs right past her )

Aki: ( pokes head from underneath the table ) Review

Ino: AKI!

Aki: Before she finds me

Haru: ( pokes he from underneath the table ) FIND YOUR OWN HIDING SPOT, THIS ONE MINE! ( pushes Aki out )

Aki: Come on we're blood!

Haru: I don't care ( hides underneath table )


	7. Everyone for themselves!

Hi there! I think I might have gotten biten by the random bug today cause I keep thinking of evil chocolate covered cats!?

* * *

Aki: ( jumps into a random room and locks the door ) Oh thank God ( turns around to see Skittles hanging out of the window ) OH MY GOD! ( runs to the window and pulls Skittles in ) What happened to you?

Skittles: ( still really hyper ) WELL I CAME UP HERE TO FIND ELEMENT WHEN I THOUGHT I HEARD HER OUTSIDE THE WINDOW AND I RAN OVER, FELL AND WAS HANGING THERE FOR A GOOD 5 MINUTES BEFORE YOU CAME!

Aki: Don't you think that you should try to calm down before you hurt someone

Skittles: NO I THINK I'M GOING TO RUN AROUND THE HOUSE A BIT! ( runs off )

Aki: ( thinking ) There's something I should tell him ( pictures Skittles and gasps ) OMG SKITTLES HAS BLUES EYES ( about to run out the room to warn him but freezes ) Wait why should I risk my face for him? I don't even know him! ( locks door and lays down on bed ) This is nice

Haru: ( in room next door ) AWW! GET OFF OF ME!

Aki: Well that's not a cry for help

Haru: HELP ME!

Aki: Not one for me anyway

Haru: AKI!

Aki: Aww damn it! ( puts on purple contacts and runs to find her brother )

In Skittles room

Ino: Tell us!

Haru: ( tied down to the bed with his shoes off ) NEVER!

Sakura: Ok ( starts tickling him )

Haru: ( starts laughing like a manic ) I'LL NEVER TELL YOU!

( door breaks in half and a huge gust of wind comes from no where )

Everyone: Huh? ( Sakura stops tickling Haru )

( Ara appears from no where )

Ara: ( really hyper ) HI GUYS!

Haru: What happened to you

Ara: I DON'T KNOW! I FOUND THIS WEIRD COLORED FRUIT JUICE IN THE GAME ROOM, AND THEN ANGEL DARED ME TO DRINK IT AND HERE I AM ALL HYPER!

Everyone: 0.0.

Ino: Hey Ara, do you know where we can find some blue eyed people? Seeing how we already destoied Haru's face

Haru: HEY!

Ara: WELL YEAH I SAW AKI RUNNING TOWARDS THE GAME ROOM AND SKITTLES IS ALSO THERE! BUT ALL THE SMART GUYS IN HERE, TENTEN, ELEMENT, AND HINATA ALL MADE A BREAK FOR IT ONCE THEY HEARD YOU WERE GIVING MAKE OVERS!

Ino: Hey Ara can do a favor for us?

Ara: YEAH SURE!

Ino: Can you use your author powers to create a border around the house so no one can escape!

Ara: SURE! ( snaps fingers )

(AN: SHE'S DOOMED US ALL!)

Ino: Thank you

Ara: You're ( get's hit upside the head and falls to the ground )

Haru: WHAT DID YOU JUST DO HER!

Sakura: ( picks up Ara ) Don't worry, she'll be fine

Ino: And since she's the one who did the border magic she's the only one who can undo it.

Sakura: So with her dead asleep

Ino: ( breaks out a huge make up case ) We'll give makeovers to everyone here!

Ino and Sakura: ( starts laughing like manics )

Haru: My sister is right, you two are crazy!

Ino: Be quiet

Sakura: Ready Ino

Ino: Yep ( runs off )

Haru: We're doomed! ( sees he's still tied down to the bed ) CAN SOMEONE UNTIE ME!

In the Game Room

Aki: And that's why we need to get my brother and get out of here!

Angel: Why didn't you just grab Haru and make a break for it?

Aki: Cause I don't have that kind of fire power! You think I would go up against a super powered ninja and another ninja who can control me?

Manda: She's got a point there

Angel: Fine, but we're going to need a distraction

Skittles: ( runs into room still freakishly hyper ) HEY GUYS!

Angel: ( smiles evily ) Hey Skittles do you want do get some more skittles?

Skittles: HELL YA!

Angel: Then you just have to do a little favor for me

10 minutes Later

Ino: ( annoyied ) WHERE ARE THEY!

( skittles appears from no where )

Sakura: Well hello my blue eyied friend

Skittles: ( runs away )

Ino and Sakura: GET HIM! ( chases Skittles )

Angel: ( appears a few seconds later ) Thank you Skittles ( runs in room where Haru is still tied down )

Haru: ( sees sister, Angel and Manda all walk in ) Oh thank God!

Aki: ( untie brother ) What did they do you?

Haru: They were horrible, they tickled me until I cried

Aki: ( slaps her brother ) YOU MADE ME WORRY FOR THAT!

Haru: Oh shut it Aki

Angel: Let's just get out of here! ( all the girls run out of the room )

Haru: WAIT! (trips over sheets and falls on the bed )

Downstairs

Angel:( at the door ) Shouldn't we go back and save Skittles?

Manda: No way I want to live! ( reaches for door and get shocks )

Angel and Aki: 0.0.

Manda: What? ( hair denying every rule of gravity )

Haru: ( runs in from dinning room ) That's what I was trying to tell you! Ino trick Ara into making a force field around the house so no one could leave. And since Ara did it she's the only one who can undo do it ( looks at Manda) What's with you

Manda: Don't go there

( note falls from roof )

Angel: Huh? ( picks up note )(reading) We have one of you and your ticket out of here. We will get you all.Mu-Ha-Ha-Ha

Manda: No it's more like this ( starts crackling evilly )

Ino's Voice: IT'S ( start's laughing like a manic )

Everyone: 0.0.

Manda and Haru: WHERE IS SHE COMING FROM!

Angel: The intercom

Everyone: Huh?

Angel: In every room there's an intercom, which let's you talk to anyone else in the house without leaving your room. It's great if your really lazy!

Ino's voice: Thank you Angel! Now we're coming after you! ( voice disappears )

Everyone: 0.0.

Angel: RUN!!

( Everyone runs around in circles )

Aki: PAUSE! ( everyone freezes ) We have to find Ara

Manda: Great let's spilt up! ( Haru and her runs upstairs and Aki goes to check the game room )

Angel: DOESN'T ANYONE WATCH HORROR MOVIES ANYMORE! ( sees no listening ) Aw man! ( goes to check the game room with Aki )

( We're dead )

With Aki and Angel

Aki: ( playing dance dance revloution )

Angel: Aki we're suppose to be looking for Ara!

Aki: Fine ( get's off of mat and trips over something ) What the hell?

( Naruto is hiding faced covered behind the Halo Game )

Angel: What are you doing? ( lifts Naruto's head up )

Aki and Angel: ( break out into uncontrolable laughter )

( Naruto has little black dots all over his face, dark purple eyeliner and big red lips )

Naruto: THIS ISN'T FUNNY!

Aki: Yes it is!

Naruto: Your right it is funny

Angel: Thank you!

Naruto: Mainly seeing that your next

Aki and Angel: ( stop laughing )

( a smoke bomb goes off and Naruto becomes Ino )

2 very painful minutes later

Aki: I'M KILLING YOU OFF IN TWISTED AND LETTING TEMARI GET SHIKA FOR THIS!

( Aki and Angel are hagging upside down from the ceiling, Aki's hands ducked tape )

Ino: Yeah Right ( opens make up box )

Aki: ( whispers ) Angel can you still snap your fingers?

Angel: ( whispers ) I can but I'm scared ( Ino takes out red lipstick )

Aki: Try it!

Angel: Ok here goes anything! ( snaps fingers and Angel and Aki an army of horses covered in chocolate ) GET US OUT OF HERE!

( Horses run out nearly crushing Ino in the process )

With Haru

Haru: ( all make up removed ) Thanks Manda

Manda: Your welcome ( thinks for a moment ) Weren't we suppose to be doing something?

Haru: Can't think of a thing

Manda: Me neither, what to go to the game room?

Haru: Sure

( sounds of hoofs stop them )

Manda: Do you hear that?

( Ino runs past them screaming )

Haru: Are we the only sane people left?

( horses run past them at blinding speeds )

Manda: That's a yeah

( Ara runs to them ducktaped )

Ara: Gweet Zis Off We! (translation: Get this off me )

Haru: Huh? ( rips ducktape off mouth )

Ara: Oww! ( chew through duck tape on wrists ) I'm out of here! ( snaps fingers and leaves )

Manda: What to sell over priced things to tourists?

Haru: Why not ( leaves )

2 hours later

(Everyone comes back to see the house covered in chocoalte and Ino, Sakura, Aki and Angel eating some of it )

Everyone: 0.0.

Ino, Sakura, Aki and Angel: What?

Everyone: What happened?

Angel: We could tell you

Aki: But then we have to kill you

Everyone: That's it, I'm going to bed

Sakura: There's some pizza in the fridge!

SMGstring: ( looking at them funny) Where did you get the money?

Lori: ( slightly sweating ) Umm...savings?

SMGstring: Ok ( goes to room )

Angel, Aki, Ino and Sakura: ( all let out a sigh of relief )

Angel: ( walks over to the game room door opens it and two guys in their boxers, a pizza guy,Jonny Depp, Orlando Bloom and an banker all fall out of the game room ) ( gives them all ten bucks ) You never saw anything!

Random People: Right ( leaves )

Angel: So it's agreed we never talk about what happened again?

Aki, Ino and Sakura: Yep

2 Am

Naruto: ( playing drums he found at the mall )

Kiba: ( annoyied ) QUIET NARUTO!

Lee: THIS IS UNYOUTHFULL

Sasuke: Shut the hell up

( everyone else is on the intercom )

Ino: SHUT IT OR I WILL GO THERE AND KILL YOU!

Sakura: IF YOU DON'T KILL HIM I WILL

Hinata: (calm) Mr. Bear says (angry) SHUT THE HELL UP OR I WILL COME AND GET YOU!

Tenten: QUIET NOW OR I WILL COME AND VIOLATELY CUT YOU UP WITH EVERY WEAPON I HAVE!

Neji: I'LL HELP HER WITH THAT

Shino: MY BUGS WILL COME AND MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL

Chouji: YOU MADE ME STOP EATING FOR A SECOND

Ara: MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!

Aki: IT'S TOO EARLY FOR THIS SHIT!

Element: SHUT IT!

Skittles: HOW AM I SUPPOSE SO SLEEP WITH ALL THIS SHIT GOING ON! Sorry Element

Element: It's so early I don't even care you cursed

Haru: I'M SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR OVER HERE!

Manda: SHUT THE HECK UP!

Malcom: Dude your a pest

SMGstring: I second that

Angel: QUIET ALL OF YOU! OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL!

Everyone: 0.0.

Angel: Thank you! Goodnight

Aki: Note to self Angel's cracky in the morning

Everyone: Yep

* * *

Manda: What did you people do?

Angel: That is something you will never know

Aki, Ino and Sakura: Yep

Haru: Do we even what to know

Ino: Most likely not

Manda: That's enought info for me

Haru: Review


	8. Shopping

Hi there! I'm feeling a little evil today, so I'll torute, the guys today! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

* * *

9 AM 

( house is still covered in chocolate )

Everyone but Naruto: ( wakes up and find s that they're in the cholocate covered kitchen fully dressed )

Tenten: What happened?

Angel: ( pacing back and forth) WHAT HAPPENED! WHAT HAPPENED! I TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED ( opens frigde and nothing is there ) ALL THE FOOD IS GONE!

Everyone: 0.0.

Chouji: ( starts running around in circles ) WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!

Tenten: I'm going to kill who ever did this!

( a loud burp is clearly heard )

Everyone: Huh? ( turns to see Naruto dressed rubbing his belly )

Naruto: Man my stomach hurts, it fells like I ate a whole frigde last night

Sasuke: ( pulls out kunai ) KILL HIM!

( everyone attacks Naruto )

10 Very Painful Minutes Later

Naruto: ( in the corner nursing his wounds )

Angel: Ok, since we need food all the guys will go to the store and buy some more

Guys: WHY US?!

Angel: Beacuse I said so ( pulls two lists out from no where ) Now here ( pushes it into Shikamaru's hands and pushes him out the door ) THANK GOD!

Aki: Good job Angel

Lele: What are you two up to?

Angel: ( pulls out three cds ) WE'RE GOING TO WATCH EVERY PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN MOVIES!

Girls: YATTA!

Element: But don't we have to clean up first

Aki: ( snaps fingers and all the chocolate disappers )

Element: Why didn't we think of that?

Hinata: So even though you could do that you sent the boys out anyway

Angel: Yep

Tenten: Why would you do that?

Angel: Let's just say there's something on the second list that will be very funny to hear about later ( starts laughing evily with Aki )

ChichiCutie: I don't even what to know

Lele: ( walks into the room with a pair of shirts ) Why did I find two shirts with the names Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp on them?

Ino, Sakura, Aki and Angel: ( really fast ) NOREASON!

Tenten: I really don't want to know what you guys did while we were gone

Ino: It's better you didn't

With the Guys

SMGstring: (close car door ) Alright Malcom you stay here

Malcom: ( being locked inside car ) But why?

SMGstring: Because Angel left a message on the bottom of the first list that the last time you went shopping furbys suddenly died!

(AN: God rest their souls )

Malcoml: I'M KEEP TELLING HER THAT THEY WAS LIKE THAT WHEN I FOUND THEM!

SMGstring: Sure they were

Inside Walmart

Skittles: ( reading list )

List 1: Chocolate, tuna waffles, syrup, milk, water, pancake mix and cheese

List 2: Paper, chocolate, hair ties, bandaids, and...I can't read Angel's handwritting. T...A...M..

Everyone: Let me see ( looks over Sukotto's shoulder )T...A...M...P...O...N...S..! ( faces suddenly go sour like they just drank lemon juice )

Neji: LIST ONE ALL OF US! ( pushes Naruto crew and Skittles away, SMGstring and Haru alone )

Haru: WAIT UP! ( runs after them put is grabbed by the coller by SMGstring )

SMGstring: Nice try but you're going to get the tampons

Haru: ( trying to break free of SMGstring's grip ) Why do I have to?

SMGstring: Cause you owe me after saving thoses dogs

Haru: HEY I WAS DOING FINE WITHOUT YOU!

SMGstring: The dogs was chewing off your arms

Haru: Why can't you do it

SMGstring: Cause I'm older then you, and I tell you

Haru: Aki says that all the time! And I'm not going to listen to you!

SMGstring: Cause if you don't I'll ask Aki to throw you to a pack of wolves in Random Converstations With the Naruto Crew

Haru: Aki would never do that! She might think I'm annoying but she would never kill me off in her own story!

SMGstring: What about Angel's story The Race?

(AN: ANYONE WHO READS THAT STORY PLEASE REVIEW! ONLY AKI REVIEWS NOW A DAYS! )

Haru: Oh please Angel wouldn't kill me off

SMGstring: No but she get rid of you in a really creative way so that the only way you could be saved was if me and your sister won the race thus fueling Aki's drive to win even more.

(AN: Good idea! But I already have his fate planned out. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It must suck knowing that in The Race your lives are in my hands! )

Haru: She wouldn't do that ( thinks for a moment ) would she?

( SMGstring disappears in a cloud of smoke leaving Haru confused )

Haru: WHAT THE HE- ( note falls on head ) ( note ) Mu-ha-ha-ha You've fallen for my shadow clone. Now go get those...femine products while I sit back and watch from a safe distance. ( angry) I REALLY HATE YOU RIGHT NOW! ( note suddenly goes pure white and new letters appear ) ( note ) I know

( Haru walks off to go get the product while Micheal stands back in men's cholthing and laughs )

With Naruto Crew and Skittles

( everyone looking at completely random objects )

Naruto: ( holding up what looks to be a chicken) What are we suppose to be looking for again?

Shikamaru: Let's see ( holds up list ) Chocolate, tuna, waffles, syrup, milk, water, pancake mix and cheese. We can do that

Lee: ( shouting for no reason ) ALRIGHT THEN NEJI AND I WIIL GO GET SOME CHOCOLATE AND MILK! SHIKAMARU AND CHOUJI WILL GO GET TUNA! NARUTO AND SASUKE WILL GO GET SOME WAFFLES AND SYRUP. KIBA AND SHINO WILL GO GET SOME PANCAKES AND CHEESE. AND SKITTLES YOU'LL GO GET THE WATER!

Everyone but Neji: ( Covering their poor ears )

Skittles: I think Lee just knock two years off our lives

Naruto: ( looks at Neji in shock )Neji are you that used to that shouting that it doesn't bother you?

Neji: Hn? ( removes ear plugs from ears ) Did you say something

Everyone but Lee: ( sweatdrops )

Lee: LET GO! ( grabs Neji by the hair and runs off )

Neji: LEE LET GO OF MY HAIR OR I SWEAR ( the rest of that sentence was too dirty to write so just use your imagations!)

Everyone: 0.0.

Chouji: Who knew Neji had such a dirty vocab

Shikamaru: Let's go ( walks away )

Chouji: Oh well what the worst that could happen?

(AN: He's doomed them all )

With Naruto

( trying to find some waffles )

Naruto: ( for some reason looking for waafles at the deli ) Where are you little waffles?

Sasuke: ( slaps him upside the head) Baka waffles should be in the frezzer section ( walks away trying to look cool )

Naruto: ( rubbing the back of his head ) I knew that ( follows Sasuke but stops when sees free sample booth ) OH FREE SAMPLES! ( runs like a little girl with a sweet tooth to the ice cream man )

Sasuke: ( thinking ) Why do I call that guy my best friend again? ( talking ) Naruto don't

Naruto: Can I have a free sample of that ( point to a small cup of melted chocolate )

( Lady standing there must be like 15 and is about to pour some melted chocolate in there with her gun thingy when she looks at Naruto in shock)

Sample Lady: I'm sorry kid but only 13 year olds and up can sample this without their parents

Naruto: ( pissed ) WHAT I AM 13!

Sample Lady: ( giggles) I sorry kid but you expect me to believe that a little runt like you is 13? What are you like 11?

Naruto: WHY I OUTTA! ( about to pull out a kunai )

Sasuke: ( walks over to keep his friend from killing some poor Walmart lady ) Naruto calm down

Sample Lady: ( blushes when Sasuke walks up ) Umm...hello. Would you like some chocolate?

Naruto: What but I'm the same age as him!

Sample Lady: QUIET TWERP! ( turns to Sasuke ) Grown people are talking

Naruto: OH PLEASE YOUR NOT EVEN 16!

Sample Lady: THAT'S IT YOU DON'T GET ANYTHING! ( turns to Sasuke and gives him a card ) But you get my number ( Sasuke looks at the card as if she's crazy ) Now I'm gonna go to the deli and get something to eat! BYE! ( walks away )

(AN: How did Kitty get in my fic!)

Sasuke: Okaaaayy ( walks away)

Naruto: How come you get all the girls!

Sasuke: Cause I'm hott

Naruto: Oh yeah ( grabs chocolate gun thingy ) Then I should cool you off ( spuirts Sasuke with chocolate )

Sasuke: Did you just spray me with chocolate?

Naruto: Maybe

Sasuke: ( grabs second chocolate gun thingy and sprays Naruto ) Well maybe I spraied you

Naruto: ( glare )

Sasuke: ( evil eye )

( Naruto and Sasuke then break out into a slap/chocolate fight. Full of girly slaps and flying chocolate. It's one of thoses fights you really have to see to believe )

With Haru

Haru: ( talking to himself ) Ok maybe I can use my author powers to bring the...tampons without actually having to go get them in the forbidden aisle ( note glows again ) ( note ) Are you ready to bet your life on that? ( yelling ) YES I AM YOU STUPID PIECE OF PAPER NOW STOP THAT! ( throws paper on the ground and starts jumping on it )

( a few people give Haru the " Are you insane look " while walking past him but he doesn't notice )

Haru: ( walks over in the guys section were no one can see him ) Ok lets see what happens ( snaps fingers and a dude name Tam appears )

Tam: YOU'VE SAVED TAM FROM A WRONGFULL DEATH! I WAS WRONGLY FULLY INPROSINED FIVE YEARS AGO BUT NOW I'M FR-

Haru: Sorry dude I'm whated tampons not a dude named Tam ( snaps fingers and Tam disappears )

(AN: That's cold Haru )

Haru: Let's try now ( snaps fingers and a wolf appears ) AWW! DON'T EAT ME!

( wolf walks up and licks Haru face as if him was a dog )

Haru: I wanted tampons not a tame wolf! ( wolf pouts cutely ) But I'll keep you ( wolf smiles and sits next to him like a dog )

(AN: You're going to keep a wolf?)

Three snaps later

Haru: ( surrounded by a wolf, a taro ( asian plant ), and an evil cat named Tampod ) Ok since this not going work since I'm still new at this author powers thing, maybe I should like ask for what I want before the next snap. Ok please poof in something from the forbidden aisle ( snaps fingers and a freakishly big bra appears ) AWW! ( snaps and it disappears ) Ok let's try this, give me a way to go into the forbidden aisle without looking like a transexual! ( snaps finger and is surrounded by smoke )

Micheal: ( dressed as a manger watching Haru trying to get... the product ) What the hell is he doing ( smoke clears and his jaw drops ) OH MY GOD! ( runs over to Haru

Haru: ( choughing ) What just happened? ( lloks up and sees a manger ) Something wrong?

Micheal: ( trying really hard not to laugh ) Haru it's me!

Haru: ( pissed ) What do you want?

Micheal: ( grabs Haru by the hair and drags him to the mirror section )

Haru: LET GO OF MY HAIR! AND WHY IS IT SO LONG!

Micheal: Cause of this ( throws Haru in front of a mirror and nearly busts a gut )

Haru: ( start shaking at the refection in front of him ) I TURNED MYSELF INTO A GIRL!

* * *

Aki: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HARU'S A GIRL! 

Haru: This isn't right!

Angel: ( Too busy laughing to here him )

Haru: Is everyone laughing at me?

Everyone: ( rolling around the floor busting a gut )

Haru: You people are evil! Review! The more reviews the faster she updates and the faster I'm a dude again!


	9. Shopping Part 2

Let's get this crazy train started! With the seriousness of my best two stories all of my randomness has to go somewhere! Which is how this story and Stupid Email were born!

* * *

With the girl 

(All watching the credits of the third movie bored )

Angel: I wonder how the guys are holding up

Aki: With the list you gave them most likely something stupid

Girls: ( all agree )

Tenten: Hey Angel how did why do you have the Thrid Pirate of the Caribbean movie on DVD? It hasn't come out on DVD

Angel: IDIDN'TBUYTHEBOOTLEG!

Sakura: Sure you didn't Angel, sure you did

Angel: ( stuffs face with popcorn mubbling something about evil pink haired people ) Hey want to go bug the guys!?

Girls: SURE!

Lele: THEN LET'S GO! ( snaps fingers and everyone disappers )

At Wal-mart

( every girl reappears at the Wal-mart entrance confused )

Sakura: Angel why does your little sister have author powers?

Angel: Well I might have let Lele write somethings under my name

Aki: YOU LET YOUR SIX YEAR OLD SISTER WRITE STUFF UNDER YOUR NAME!

Angel: Yes, and no one noticed! You know what that tells me?

Ino: Your writing sucks

SLAP!

Ino: ( rubbing red mark on face )

Angel: NO IT MEANS YOU GUYS DON'T SEE MY WRITING STYLES AND DON'T KNOW WHICH IS MINE AND WHICH IS A SIX YEAR OLD WRITING! ( turns to Aki ) My writing doesn't suck does it?

Aki: No it doesn't Angel

Katie: ( appears from no where ) Yeah it kinda does

Angel: ( sobs and runs into Wal-Mart in tears )

Aki: ( pissed ) KATIE!? ( runs after Angel ) ANGEL COME BACK!

Katie: I think I should have said that it could be improved

Everything: Ya think?! ( walks inside Wal-mart )

Katie: Too Hell with this I'm going back to drawing ( disappears )

With Haru

( There standing infront of a giant pink mirror stood a girl who looked to be aleast 13 years old. She had long brown hair that was tied back into a high ponytail, big blue eyes and her face showed she was clearly pissed. Wearing a light purple T-shirt and a blue mini )

Girl: HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN! HOW DID I BECOME A GIRL!

SMGstring: Now Haru let's keep calm

Haru: THIS IS ALL YOU'RE FAULT IF YOU HAD LET ME GO WITH THE GUYS I WOULDN'T BE A GIRL!

SMGstring: Isn't this what you whated?

Haru: WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WHATED THIS!

SMGstring: Well you said you wanted a way to get in the ... section without looking like a freak

Haru: Yeah, but I wanted to be a dude while doing it!

SMGstring: Well beggers can't be choosers, so go into the aisle and get the good

Haru: ( whinny ) I DON'T WHAT TO! ( sits on the ground like a little kid )

SMGstring: Tough luck! You're going to get them if I have to drag you to infront of that aisle

Haru: No way I'm no girl!

SMGstring: Well you are now so deal with it!

Haru: Fine

SMGstring: Good now act like a girl

Haru: ( really high girly voice) Like this?

SMGstring: You sound like you've been sucking heilum

Haru: ( normal girl voice ) Well I'm trying!

SMGstring: Keep you voice right there!

Haru: Fine

SMGstring: Ok all you need is a fake name for yourself?

Haru and SMGstring: ( go into a Shikamaru thinking pose )

( AN: With their boy brains this could take a while, let's go see some other sucker I MEAN... aw forget it )

With Naruto

( Naruto and Sasuke slap fight )

Naruto: ( grabs Sasuke's chicken butt hair and throws him into a wall )

Sasuke: ( a turkey falls on his head ) WHY YOU! ( runs straight at Naruto and starts slapping eachother )

Sample Lady: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?

Naruto and Sasuke: ( stop in mid slap ) Nothing

Sample Lady : I'M GOING TO...

Male Voice: What?

Sample Lady : ( turns around to see some nerd in a funny hat with a manager name tag thingy ) Mark... I was going to..

Mark: Let these teens play with the chocolate gun?

Sample Lady: I'm fired aren't I?

Mark: ( rips name tag right off her shirt ) Yeah ( walks away )

Sample Lady:( turns to Naruto and Sasuke flames in her eyes )

Naruto and Sasuke : ( gulp )

Sample: ( suddenly holding a bunch of arrows ) YOU'RE DEAD MEN!

Naruto and Sasuke: ( runs for their lives )

Sample: COME BACK HERE!

With Neji and Lee

Random Fangirl #1: I love your hair!

Random Fangirl #2: Your eyes are so cool

Random Fangirl #3: I still can't believe how strong you must be!

Neji: ( trying not to kill these girls ) I have a girlfriend

Random fangirl #4: Aww... she must be pretty if she snagged a guy like you

Girl Voice: HI-YA NEJI!

( turns to see Tenten wearing baggy cargo pants, and a white shirt )

Neji: Hey Tenten

Random Fangirls: THIS IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!

Neji: Yeah?

Random Fangirls: ( grabs Tenten by the hair and drags her away ) YOU'RE NOT WORTH HIS ATTENTION!

Neji: HEY COME BACK WITH HER! ( runs after fangirls )

Random Fangirls: ( drag Tenten into the forribean aisle ) HAHA YOU CAN'T GET US IN HERE! ( snaps fingers and Tenten is suddenly in a cage )

Neji: You guys have author powers too!?

Random Fangirls: Yep we're writers from animespiral!

(AN: And that's one of the reasons why I'll never go back to animespiral )

With Skittles

( Walking over to the water thing for the jugs )

Skittles: ( holding up a five gallon water contantier ) I don't remember this being here? ( thinks for a sec. ) OH well! ( puts jug under hose thingy and pulls lever )

3 Minutes later

Skittles: ( turns to see water jug but not before spilling some water on the ground )

Little Two year old: ( slips on the water and starts crying )

Skittles: Are you ok?

Little kid: I'LL ( sob ) Sue ( sob ) YOU!

Skittles: ( smirks ) You can't sue me! Your just a little kid

Male voice: But I'm not

Skittles: ( thinking ) Aww damn it maybe the dad will go easy on me ( turns around to see ) DONALD TRUMP!

(AN: Wow it must suck to be him right now )

Donald: Yep and I'm going to sue you in Wal-mart court

Skittles: ( too busy staring at his hair ) ( thinking ) Wow it looks worst in person

Donald: What are you staring at?

Skittles: ( thinking ) Just what the rest of America is staring at ( talking ) Nothing, can you reapeat that

Donald: I SAID I'M SUEING YOU IN WAL-MART COURT!

2 Mircoseconds later

Skittles: ( dressed in a suit in what looks to be a mini court in the middle of the bread section with random shoppers pulled into the jury ) HOW THE HELL DID I GET INTO A SUIT! ( looks at himself ) Though my sexyiness pulls it off

WHACK!

Skittles: ( rubbing the back of his head ) What the hell!

Element: I leave you alone for two hours and DONALD TRUMP IS SUEING YOU!

Skittles: It's not my fault Chibi-ko! IT'S THAT BRAT FAULT! ( points to little Trump eating a oversized push pop)

Element ( walks over to the little trump stars in her eyes ) HE'S SO CUTE! ( hugs him while little Trump smirks )

Skittles: DON'T YOU HUG THE EMENY!

Element: ( watery anime eyes ) But he's so cute!

Skittles: I DON'T CARE PUT HIM DOWN!

Element: ( pouts ) fine ( puts little Trump down )

( a green person like thing sits at the judge stand boils all over his face )

Judge : Let's get this party started!

Skittles: Aren't you that guy from the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy?

Billy: ( jumps out from under the desk ) Yes he is! He's the guy that gave me and Mandy joint cusdosy of Grim and I get to wear this cool ankle thingy! ( points to ankle with has an ankle house arrest thingy )

Skittles : That's a house arrest bracelet

Billy: I know right! ( signs ) this is almost as fun as hanging out with my buddy Fred Fred Burger

Fred Fred Buger: ( appears from under the desk as well ) My name is Fred Fred Burger! YES!

Judge: ( hits his forehead ) Not this guy again! Someone get the judge!

Giant yellow bug thing: ( flies next to the judge and whispers something in his ear )

Judge:( shocked ) I'M THE JUDGE! ( burps ) Ok well let's get this over with. Will the the people defending please ( turns to see Element and Skittles gone ) Um.. ok where are the people your sueing Mr. Trump?

Donald: They were here a minute ago

Judge: If you can't find them in two chapters then this court will have to drop your case

Donald: WHAT!?

Billy: LET'S PATRY!

( ballons fall from no where and everone starts doing the electric slide )

Donald : ( turns to Billy ) I what you to find those two kids!

Billy: ( in a trance ) Huh? Oh I'm sorry I was too busy looking at your hair! Dude if your going to dye it make sure it's the same color throughout!

Donald: Is that what everyone stares at?

Billy: Oh please everyday on E! People wonder what the heck is wrong with you hair!

Donald: ( crys in corner about the evils of the world )

Billy: Ok... ( jumps on the judge desk ) TIME TO BOGGY!

Boggy Man: ( jumps out from under the Judges desk ) Did someone call for me?

Billy: NO ONE LIKES YOU SO DROP DEAD!

Boggy: ( runs over to Donald and starts crying )

Manday: ( jumps out from under the judge's desk ) Wow Billy I'm impressed, you made the boggy man cry. Though a glass of milk could have done the same thing but still.

Billy: Well Mandy I am a man! And as a man I gotta do what a man gotta do. Like doing the robot! ( starts doing to robot )

Mandy: It was nice while it lasted

With Neji

Neji: How am I suppose to get Tenten without going into the forribean aisle?

( A girl and SMGstring appear from no where )

Girl: I can help!

Neji: Who are you

Girl: It's me Haru!

Neji: ( eyes get as wide as dinner plates ) HARU!? ( breaks out into a fit of laughter )

Haru: STOP LAUGHING AT ME!

With Skittles

Skittles: WHAT THE HELL IS DONALD TRUMP DOING AT A WAL-MART IN -insert state's name here-

Element: I don't know! But we got to hide

Skittles: ( mischievous smile ) We can hide in my room

SLAP!

Element: Don't even think about it

* * *

Haru: Why does everyone on fanfiction hate me? 

Angel: ( dusting ) That's not true, I've gotten review and PMs of people giving you virtural hugs and glomps cause of all the stuff we put you through. People love the comic relief!

Aki: Why are you dusting, Angel?

Manda: Cause she's nervous

Angel: I'M NOT NERVOUS! THIS HOUSE IS JUST VERY DIRTY!

Manda: Sure you aren't nervous cause school's starting in like 3 weeks?

Angel: I'M NOT NERVOUS! NOW REVIEW!


	10. Attack of Avenue Q!

Let's get this crazy train started! With the seriousness of my best two stories all of my randomness has to go somewhere! Which is how this story and Stupid Email were born!

* * *

Attack of Avenue Q! 

(AN: Ok I know this should be Shoping part 3 but this has been bugging me )

(Back at Katie's apartment )

Katie: Remind me why you're here?

( A clawed Haru, A laughing Aki with a cat in her arms, Naruto characters and hosts/hostess/co-host in their pjs all sat in Katie's apartment )

Angel: Cause after one of my stories is almost done, we have an " It's almost over party! " and your apartment is the Truth or Dare room

hintstupidemailhint

Katie: No it's not!

Angel: We had the first dare here, and so this is the Truth or dare room!

Katie: Fine but don't wake me up, I have a bio test Monday and our teacher been gone nearly everyday so I have to teach myself four chapters ( goes to bedroom )

Angel: Ok, something has been bugging me for a while

Tenten: What's that Angel?

Angel: This is Truth or Dare: Angel Stlye and yet we've had like no truth or dare!

Everyone: 0.0. we haven't

Angel: So ( snaps fingers and everyone who isn't and authors is tied to the ground by charka strings ) Let's get started

Manda and Haru: WHY ARE WE TIED DOWN!?

Angel: Because you guys are co-authors, not authors and you must be a full on author to escape the torute in this story!

Manda: Angel are you really going to leave me out to dry like that!

Angel: Ow don't worry Manda, you've written some good chapters under my name, two more chapters and you'll become a full author in my book!

Manda: WOO!

Haru: What about me!?

Aki: THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR STUPID EMAIL! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ( lighting flashes behind her )

Manda: Angel, Aki's scaring me

Angel: Me too, Manda, me too. Ok Sasu-GAY, truth or dare

Sasuke: Dare and did you have to yell gay?

Angel: Yes, cause I don't like you. Anyway, I dare you, Neji and Shikamaru

Neji: How the Hell did I get into this?

Element: QUIET NEJI!

Angel: Anyway I dare you three to run through Kohona in your boxers!

Silence

Naruto: WOO AN AKWARD SILENCE A GAY BABY BOY WAS JUST BORN!

WHACK!

Sakura: OH SHUT UP NARUTO

Shikamaru: ( winny ) Do we have to?

Angel: ( snaps fingers and Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke are in boxers ) YES!

Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke: ( run out the door )

With the Guys

Neji: (panting ) Ok, only three more laps and we can go back to the Truth or Dare room

Sasuke: Tired Hyuuga?

Neji: Not on your life Uchiha

Sasuke: (glare )

Neji: ( death glare )

Shikamaru: ( thinking ) Troublesome ( looks to see a mob of fangirls ) GUYS!

Sasuke: ( glare )

Neji: ( glare )

Shikamaru: FORGET YOU! ( runs for his life )

Neji: ( glare )

Sasuke: ( death glare )

Fangirls: HOT GUYS IN THEIR BOXERS, GET THEM!

Neji and Sasuke: Huh ( looks to see mob of fangirls ) OH DEAR KAMI! ( runs for lives )

Back at Truth or Dare

Angel: Element do you think it was right we released the flutes on them? I mean I know them, heck I spend my Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays with them! There going to kill them!

Element: Oh they'll be fine

Tenten: Are we going to be fine?

Aki: Nope

SMGstring: LEE! Truth or Dare

Lee: DARE!

Angel: ( hands Lee a piece of paper )

Lee: ( reads paper ) ALRIGHT! IF I CANNOT DO THIS THEN I'LL DO 300 LAPS AROUND KOHONA ON MY HANDS, 1000 JUMPING JACKS, 3000..

Everyone: JUST GET ON WITH IT LEE!

Lee: (annoying music plays ) I'm not wearing underwear today,

Tenten: ( shocked ) He's not?

Lee :No im not wearing underwear today

Ino: TOO MUCH INFO!

Lee: Not that you probably care

Much about my underwear

Sakura: We don't!

Lee: Still none the less I gotta say

That I'm not wearing underwear today

Angel: No amount of therapy can ever make this moment ok

Lee: Thank you...Angel

Silence

Skittles: ...Okay then...

Angel: Someone dare someone to get that picture out of my head

Aki: Hinata truth or dare

Hinata: ...Truth

Angel: If Naruto and Kiba were hanging off the Hokage mountain and you could only save one of them who would save?

Hinata: Umm... ( faint )

Angel: Well thats one way to get out of a truth, KIBA TAKE HINATA AWAY

Kiba: Ok ( grabs Hinata's arms )

Naruto: HEY WAIT A MINUTE! ( grabs Hinata's legs ) WHY SHOULD DOG BOY BE TRUSTED WITH HINATA!

Kiba: You want to make something of this ramen boy! ( drops Hinata's arms )

Naruto: YEAH! ( drops hinata who hits the ground like a sack of bricks )

Kiba: ( glare )

Naruto: ( glare )

Kiba: ( slap )

Naruto: ( really gay sounding ) Oh no you didn't! ( Kiba and him start slap fighting )

Angel: Gees how many guy slap fights are we going to have!?

Aki: With you in charge alot more

Manda: True that

Angel: OK NEXT DARE!

( Shikamaru busts through the door )

Shikamaru: LOCK THE DOORS, SHUT THE BLINDS AND HIDE! ( dives under the sofa )

Ino: Why?

Neji: ( runs insides and locks the door behind him ) FANGIRLS!

Sasuke: ( outside ) HYUUGA OPEN THIS DOOR!

Neji: Sorry Uchiha surival of the fittest!

Sasuke: HYUUGA YOU BASTARD!

Fangirls: GET HIM!!!

Sasuke: AAAWWWWWWWWWW! ( claws the door )

Fangirls: QUICK TO THE FLUTE CAVE! ( giggles )

Sasuke: SAVE ME!!!!

Everyone: 0.0

Elements: Are all flutes crazy

Angel: It's just the flutes, school bands in genral are full of the weirdest, funniest, hyperiest people on Earth. Mainly highschool east coast bands.

Manda: But people love us band geeks anyway

Aki: NEXT DARE!

Angel: Ok I dare Neji

Neji: But I just came back from a dare

WHACK!

Angel: DON'T QUESTION ME! ( sane ) Ok Neji and Micheal have to sing one one of my favorite songs from Avenue Q!

Micheal: You left me in the boiling hot car in Shopping, WHY SHOULD I HELP YOU!

Angel: I'm part of your sisters, and cause I OWN YOU!

Micheal: Forgot about that ( thinking ) Stupid poker game

Angel: Now get to work Buzz cut!

Micheal: Sure thing French maid!

Element: French maid?

Angel: It's all long story

Micheal: And I'll be happy to share it, IT ALL BEGAN ON ( mouth stuffed with cookies )

Angel: LEE YOUR SINGING WITH NEJI!

Lee: YAY!

Neji: ( mummbling to himself ) Someone kill me

Aki: LET'S START WITH THE AVENUE Q GOODNESS! ( snaps fingers and Neji and Lee are alone in Lee's room )

Neji: I'm sick and tired of everyone thinking, I'm gay!

Lee: Can you blame them, with your... femine looks?

Neji: You're not going to sing are you?

Lee: ...No...

Neji: ( glare )

Lee: Well maybe alittle...IF YOU WERE GAY  
THAT'D BE OKAY.  
I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY,  
I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY.  
BECAUSE YOU SEE,  
IF IT WERE ME,  
I WOULD FEEL FREE  
TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY

Neji: BUT I'M NOT GAY.

Lee: IF YOU WERE QUEER

Neji:...

Lee: I'D STILL BE HERE,

Neji: LEE.SHUT.UP!

Lee: YEAR AFTER YEAR

Neji: (using pillows to block out the annoying )

Lee: BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAR TO ME!

Neji: ( banging head on table )

Lee: AND I KNOW THAT YOU

Neji: What!?

Lee: WOULD ACCEPT ME TOO,

Neji: No I wouldn't

Lee: IF I TOLD YOU TODAY,  
"HEY! GUESS WHAT, I'M GAY!"  
BUT I'M NOT GAY.

Neji: Sure about that

Lee: I'M HAPPY JUST BEING WITH YOU.

Neji: ( pulls out a kunai )

Angel: Shouldn't we stop Lee before Neji kills him!

Skittles: ( eating popcorn ) Are you joking this is great!

Lee: SO WHAT SHOULD IT MATTER TO ME WHAT YOU DO IN BED WITH GUYS?

Neji: Lee, that's disgusting!

Lee: IF YOU WERE GAY I'D SHOUT HOORAY!

Neji: ( trying to hols himself back from brutaly killing Lee )

Lee: AND HERE I'D STAY,

Neji: ( thinking ) CAN'T KILL LEE, TENTEN WOULD KILL ME IF I DID

Lee: BUT I WOULDN'T GET IN YOUR WAY.

Neji: That's it I can't take this shit

Lee: YOU CAN COUNT ON ME TO ALWAYS BE BESIDE YOU EVERY DAY,TO TELL YOU IT'S OKAY, YOU WERE JUST BORN THAT WAY, AND, AS THEY SAY, IT'S IN YOUR DNA, YOU'RE GAY!

Neji: ( throws kunia Lee )

Random Lee fangirl: ( pulls Lee out of the way from his death )

Neji : BUT I'M NOT GAY!

Lee: Who are you

Random Lee fangirl: I LOVE YOU! ( dissappears in cloud of smoke )

Everyone: -.- Ok

Manda: Well this is weird

Angel: Well I'm going to save Sasuke from flutes ( dissappears in a cloud of smoke )

Manda: I'll go with her ( dissappers in a cloud of pink smoke )

Element: Well I guess you guys ( snaps fingers and everyone but Haru who was still chained to the ground isn't ) Can go

Naruto gang: RUN FOR IT! ( runs for their lives )

Element: Come on Skittles, we got homework to do

Skittles: Aww Element

Elemtent: Come on ( she and Skittles dissappear in a cloud of smoke )

Haru: What about me!?

Aki: Sing!

Haru: What? ( annoying music comes on )

Aki: This is what you get for Stupid Emial! ( snaps fingers )

Haru: ( forced to sing ) I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Aki: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Haru: ( glare ) I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

( music stops )

Haru: I hate you!

Aki: I love you too Haru ( walks out the Truth or Dare room giggling )

Haru: HEY AREN'T YOU GOING TO UNTIE ME!?

* * *

Angel: And here's my favorite chapter so far! 

Manda: Woo Avenue Q!

Angel: I hope Haru's ok

Aki: We'll find out in the next chapie!

Manda: COOKIES FOR REVIEWS!

Angel: CHOCOALTE!


	11. OH CRUD!

Hey where back and better then ever! BAND GEEKS WILL RULE THE WORLD!

* * *

Angel: I'm bored 

Manda: I know you are

Aki: ( poking Shikamru ) Too lazy to be random

Haru: Don't have the energy to go on, too hot

( An: Still summer here )

Namine94: You guys suck

Everyone: WHO'S SHE!?

Angel: Everyone this Namine!

Chirp Chirp

Angel: SHINO I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO QUIT THAT!

Shino: Make me

Angel: ( holds up a can of bug spray ) Run

( Shino runs for his life while being chased by Angel )

Everyone: 0.0

Aki: Does this mean we are in charge of this chapter?

Manda: I guess so

Lele: BRING OUT THE DANCING MAN WHORES!

SLAP!

Lele: ( running red spot on cheek )

Manda: Sorry Lele but your sister told me to stop you crazy cheap hip-hop dancer ways

Namine: ( to Aki ) I thought she was only like 8

Aki: Angel told me that she was 6

Manda: I thought she was 7

Lele: YOU IDOITS I'M..

Naruto: HELLO WHAT ABOUT US?!

Lele: Oh yeah we should begin with the torute ( lighting ) MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Aki, Namine, Manda and Element: That's Angel sister alright

Lele: Step-sister. And as the closet thing to Angel's relative here I command/dare all the guys to come with me!

Naruto: What are you going to do to us?

Lele: ( sweet ) Nothing ( snaps fingers and all the Naruto guys, Skittles and Haru are floating in mid air supprounded by pink aura ) Yet

Skittles and Haru: Us too!? What about SMGstring?

Aki: Oi, he was smart enought to run during the last chpater when no one was paying attention

Lele: Oi, but I let Haru go ( snaps fingers and Haru falls to the ground ) He's too naive for want about to do. MUHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Guy: (gulp)

Lele: ( walks out of room with guys floating behind her )

Ino: Do we want to know what she's going to them?

Namine: Most likey not

Everyone:...

Aki: TIME FOR SOME TRUTH OR DARE! INO TRUTH OR DARE?

Ino: Dare, I'm ready for anything!

Aki: I dare you to...

BOOM!

( looks over to see a pissed Temari, an amused Kankuro and Gaara just standing there )

Temari: INO WHAT'S THIS! -holds up tape -

Ino: I don't know

Temari: Think back to chapter 4!

Flashback

Ino: And that's why Shika should be mine!

Everyone: 0.0.

Element: That was very ( thinks for a moment ) interseting

Sakura: My favorite part was when she cursed out Temari!

Skittles: And I got it all on tape!

Ino: YOU WHAT!

Skittles: ( all smiles ) Yep and I just sent in to the Sand village

Ino: Oh Dear God ( jumps off the building )

Everyone: 0.0. ( loud thud is heard )

Shika: ( get's up ) I'll go see if she's ok ( slides down the ladder )

Element: Wow that's the 3 person to jump off the roof today!

End of Flashback

Ino: Oh yeah I remember that!

Temari: ( glare )

Ino: I REGRET NOTHING! ( runs for life )

Temari GET BACK HERE! ( runs after Ino )

Aki: Okay then, well I have an idea, since everyone's running away let's help Haru with his author powers!

Haru: I don't need help!

Aki: The last time you used your powers you turned yourself into a girl!

Haru: I thnk I'll be scared for lie cause of that!

Aki: Did she even post that chapter yet!?

Manda: Nope, but what do you expect, it's Angel!

Aki: Force her to post it next?

Manda: Duh

Haru: I still don't think I need help!

Namine: Haru how about you proof up a simple sandwich?

Haru: Ok ( snap )

( green smoke fills the room )

Namine: ( choking ) Where... Haru...go?

Aki: (picks up sandwich from the ground ) I think he turned himself into a sandwhich

Everyone: (laughing at his pain )

Sandwich: That's not very funny!

Aki: Haru still think you don't need help?

Sandwich: Fine. (twitching ) Can...you...hel...hel...hel..p...me?

Aki: See that wasn't so hard!

Sandwich: Like swallowing fire

Aki: LET'S GO!

Outside

POOF

Everyone: ( falling from sky ) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Aki: ( lands safely on feet )

Haru: ( lands in bush )

Manda: ( lands in different bush next to Haru's )

Namine: (lands in pool )

Sakura: ( land on ground )

Hinata: ( lands ontop of Sakura ) Thank you Sakura for cushing my fall

Sakura: My spine

Aki: Lucky for me I landed on my feet!

Manda: Haru, ever feel like that as co-authors we always get the short end of the stick

Haru: Everyday

Manda: Doesn't it ever make you want to rise up and defend our right's as co-authors

Haru: Yeah!

Manda: Then let's go, and rise up from our positions and rule fanfiction!

Haru: Or atleast Truth or Dare

Manda and Haru: Yeah! ( swarm of rocks hit them in the face ) HEY!

Aki: Stop planning Truth or Dare revolutions and get over here!

Haru: ( mummble ) Evil sister ( walks over to Aki )

Aki: Ok let's go! Let's start with something easy like poofing in a glass of water!

Haru: Ok, how hard can that be?

2 hours Later

Aki: Haru you sicken me

Haru: ( holding head down in shame ) I know

( surrounded by glasses of juice, a cup, a mini pool filled water, 62 water ballons and some dude named Henry Glass )

Aki: Let's try again!

2 More Hours Later

Aki: ( tired ) He'll get it!

2 Days Later

Aki: It's just gonna take time for him to get it right

So Much Time Later, that Summer Actually Ended, Everyone back to School and Winter break had already started

Aki: THAT'S IT I GIVE UP!

Manda: Haru why can't you get this?

Haru: I don't know. It's ike there something wrong with my author powers! Look ( snaps )

( green smoke fills the air and a small glass bunny appears )

Haru: SEE!

Manda: Haru, why don't you try saying what you want before you snap?

Hau: Ok, Glass of water ( snap )

(green smoke fills the air )

Aki: Oh God let there be water!

( smoke clears out to see a small glass of water )

Everyone: THANK THE LORD! HE DID IT!

Haru: I did!

Aki: And with pratice Haru you'll be able to do this! ( snaps )

( Creepy clouds appear from no-where in the sky as rain pours own from heavens )

Aki: YOU'LL BE ABLE TO CHANGE THE WEATHER! ( snaps and scary clouds go away )

Haru: I want to try!

Namine: Haru maybe that's a bad idea

Haru: ( snap )

( Not as creepy clouds fill the sky ans something begins to fall from the sky )

Manda: I don't think that's rain

Namine: ( looking up with bnocluars ) OH CRAP IT'S RAINING POKEMON!

Everyone: WHAT!?

Namine: Kidding it' just... snow?

Angel: ( appearing from no where ) Oh no, where in -insert my states name here- HALF THESE PEOPLE NEVER SEEN SNOW!

Manda: This is going to interesting

Namine: By the looks of it not really going anywhere.It's looks like... IT'S COMING RIGHT AT US!

( Blanknet of snow falls on the authors )

Haru: ( pops out of snow ) Everyone ok?

Manda: ( pops out of snow ) Cold but good

Namine: ( pops out of snow ) Depends on you defination on ok?

Sakura: ( pops out of snow ) I hate you Haru

Hinata: ( pops out snow ) Haru you messed up with this one

Haru: I know, I hope Angel and Aki don't kill me

Manda: Hey where are they anyway?

Everyone: OH CRAP WE LOST OUR AUTHORS

Haru: Mom's gonna kill me if I show up without Aki!

Manda: Steve's gonna kill me if I go back!

Haru and Manda: WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!

Small voice: Can someone welp us!?

Everyone: ( turns around to see two little kids with little chibi clothes )

Haru: Is that?

Manda: Oh god I hope not ( walks over and looks at stares at small little person )

( There was two little kids, one looking older then the other by a couple years. )

Manda: What's your names

Little person #1: My mommy told me never to talk to strangers, but my daddy calls me his litte Angel alot

Little person #2: ( looks at Haru ) YOU LOOK LIKE MY BROTHER EXPECT WAY BIGGER! WHICH IS REALLY WEIRD!

Manda: Oh God

Haru: I've turned our authors into

Manda and Haru: FIVE YEAR OLDS!

* * *

Mini Aki: This is fun! ( pressing random buttons ) 

Haru: Oh god this is bad

Manda: Yah, think?

Haru: Well review while we try to turn our authors back to normal

Mini Angel: ( about to press power button ) Oh, what's this button do

Haru and Manda: NO DON'T PRESS TH...

This Computer Has Been Disconnented


	12. Eight Grader Revolution!

Here we go I feel random today!

* * *

Last Time on Truth or Dare

Manda: What's your names?

Little person #1: My mommy told me never to talk to strangers, but my daddy calls me his little  
Angel a lot

Little person #2: ( looks at Haru ) YOU LOOK LIKE MY BROTHER EXPECT WAY BIGGER! WHICH IS REALLY WEIRD!

Manda: Oh God

Haru: I've turned our authors into

Manda and Haru: FIVE YEAR OLDS!

Chapter 12 Eighth Grader Revolution

Haru: We messed up didn't we?

Manda and Namine: WE?

Haru: Ok I messed up

Manda: Yes you did

Namine: VERY MUCH SO!

Angel and Aki: - eating what's left of Angel's 14th birthday cake -

Sakura: -picks up mini Angel- SHE'S SO CUTE! HOW CAN SOMETHING THIS CUTE BECOME SO EVIL!?

Angel: Please put me down pretty lady

Sakura: -strangles Angel- I LOVE HER THIS WAY CAN SHE STAY THIS WAY!?

Manda: NO!

Haru: -evil thinking - Wait why shouldn't we keep them this way

Namine: Because...cause... I got nothing

Haru: Right we can restore order to this story! And rewrite it our way!

Manda: But Haru we're only co-hosts!

Haru: Yes but with them useless we become full authors!

Manda: That's right as co-authors we take over when they can't write.

Haru: and with them out of the way there's no one to stop us from taking over fanfiction one story at a time!

Manda and Haru: -lighting bolt behind them -  
MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Namine: Hello! I'm still here and I'm changing Angel and Aki-sama back to normal!

Manda: - holds up pudding - We have butterscotch pudding

Namine: -grabs pudding- I'M IN!

Namine Manda and Haru:

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Naruto: Sakura I'm scared!

Sakura: Me too Naruto, me too

1 Hour Later

( Haru, Manda and Namine sit in lawn chairs by a pool ( hey it's 76 outside it's really nice this time of year ) while all the Naruto characters but Gaara and Kiba are on square dancing sugar highs and Mini Aki and Angel are cooking )

Mini Aki: Sir I got you your sparkly water! - gives Haru cup -

Haru: -glares at mini Aki- Aki how many times have I told you! When you get me a drink put one of those little umbrellas' in it gees! - knocks over cup - Get me another drink

Aki: - bows - Yes Mr. Wonderfully Awesome Haru sir.

Namine: - being waited on hand and foot by Kiba and Gaara - This rocks

Manda: Yeah it does

Namine: And to think I was against this

Chouji:- panting- CAN WE STOP DANCING!?

Haru: Nope your guys dare was to dance until the New Year

Shikamaru: But the New Year already happened!?

Manda: I know

Haru: We were talking about

Namine: 2009

Naruto Gang:  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSAVEMEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Manda: That was painful

Namine: Fine you guys can stop if you NEVER scream like that again

Naruto Gang: - fall to the ground half dead -

Namine: Kibbie can you get me a drink?

-Silence -

Gaara: Kibbie got kidnapped by Cookie during the long scream. Didn't you hear his Save me in the middle?

Everyone: -shakes head no -

Cookie: -runs away with Kiba in an oversized net - HE'S MINE!

Namine: COOKIE GET BACK HERE WITH MY KIBBIE! - chases after Cookie -

Gaara: WAIT I STILL HAVENT FINISHED YOUR MANICURE! - chases after Namine nail polish in hand -

Everyone 0.0 Ok then

Manda: Angel!

Mini Angel: - walks over with toy rhino on head - Yes Ms. Perfectly Prunk Manda?

Manda: It'd time for my perfect foot rub

Angel: -bows - Yes Ms. Manda - rubs Manda's feet

Haru: Ok time for some truth or dare!

Manda: Ok first off is Shikamaru, xxxPrincess-of-Wolvsxxx what's you to sing sexy back, which I so agree you are!

Shika: What why me?

Manda: Cause you're hott!

Sakura: Cause your lazy?

Tenten: Cause you don't do anything

Ino: Cause you're hott?

Shika: Manda already said that!

Manda and Ino: CAUSE IT'S TRUE!

Shikamaru: Fine - bright lights appear from the sky and spotlight is on Shika-

I'm bringin' sexy back  
Them other boys they don't know how to act  
I think it's special... what's behind your back  
So turn around and and I'll pick up the slack

Aki: -whisper - Angel!

Angel: -looks at mini Aki- Huh?

Aki: Get over here!

Dirty Babe  
You see these shackles baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

Angel: -crawls away from a drooling Manda and over to flour covered Aki - What happened to you?

Aki: Mr. Wonderfully Awesome Haru doesn't like store bought cookies so I had to make them

Angel: -chipper- You look liked you had fun! Can fun too Aki!?

Come here girl, go head be gone with it  
Come to the back, go head be gone with it  
VIP, drinks on me  
Lemme see what you're twerking with  
Look at those hips  
Make me smile  
Go 'head child and get your sexy on

Aki: Yeah and do you know what would be really fun?

Angel: What?

Aki: Taking down Manda and Haru!

Angel: I don't know Aki they're bigger than us

Aki: -Holds up cookie - I'll give you this!

Angel: -grabs cookie - DEAL!

Aki: MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I'm bringin' sexy back  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
Girl let me make up for all the things you lack  
Because you're burning up I got to get it fast

Angel: So how do we take control?

Aki: Well I found this! -holds up big book called " Stupid people guild to taking over fanfiction  
stories - But then I thought, we're not stupid so I went with this one instead - holds up book called  
" What to Do When You need to take over fanfiction story -

Angel: YAY!

Aki:-opens book up to random page- It says that we should combine are author powers to make something to fight!

Angel: How?

Aki: There's a picture right here -points at page -

Dirty Babe  
You see these shackles baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

Angel and Aki: -holdings hands-

Angel: Ok the book says that the more evil of us should point to a random spot and say  
re...revepenge??

Aki: -looks at book - That's revenge Angel

Angel: Ok, well you're evil so you do it

Come here girl, go head be gone with it  
Come to the back, go head be gone with it  
VIP, drinks on me  
Lemme see what you're twerking with  
Look at those hips  
Make me smile  
Go 'head child and get your sexy on

Aki: - points at floor- REVENGE!

BOOM!

Angel: - looks at thing that appeared - This is going to be

Aki: fun!

Aki and Angel:  
MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I'm bringin' sexy back  
You mother fuckers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl, baby watch your back  
Cuz you're burning up for me and that's a fact

Manda and Ino: -fainted from nosebleeds -

Tenten: That

Sakura: Was

Hinata: Awesome!

BANG!

Haru: I'M HIT! - dives under table-

Angel and Aki: -holding up paintball gun - DIE!

2 Hours Later

Angel and Aki: -back to normal ages and glaring at Manda and Haru- You two sicken me

Manda and Haru: -tied together- We know

Angel: And we have the perfect punishment for you

Angel and Aki: MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Manda and Haru: -gulp -

30 Minutes Later

Angel: -sitting director's chair - Do it again!

Manda: -tired- Again!?

Aki: Yeah!

Manda: Fine -puts on fruit hat and fixes giant green dress- You ok Haru?

Haru: - cleaning floor by hand - I can't feel my hand!

Manda: - Latin beat comes from nowhere-

Come on shake your body baby do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer  
Come on shake your body baby do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer

Come on shake your body baby do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer  
Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger  
Don't you fight it 'til you tried it do that conga beat

Everybody gather 'round now

Let your body feel the heat  
Don't you worry if you can't dance;  
Let the music move your feet

It's the rhythm of the island, and like the sugar cane so sweet  
If you want to do the conga, you've got to listen to the beat

Come on , shake your body baby, do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer  
Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger  
Don't you fight it 'til you tried it, do that conga beat

Feel the fire of desire, as you dance the night away

'Cause tonight we're gonna party, 'til we see the break of day

Better get yourself together, and hold on to what you've got  
Once the music hits your system, there's no way you're gonna stop

Come on , shake your body baby, do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer

Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger  
Don't you fight it 'til you tried it, do that conga beat

Come on , shake your body baby, do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer  
Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger

Don't you fight it 'til you tried it, do that conga beat

Come on , shake your body baby, do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer  
Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger  
Don't you fight it 'til you tried it, do that conga beat

Come on, shake your body baby, do the conga

Aki: Forcing Manda to sing in public with her stage fright?

Angel: Forcing Haru to clean the makes Manda's shoes keep making by hand?

Aki: We're evil

Angel: Yep

Aki and Angel: MWUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jiraiya: -holds up sign that says " HELP ME PRETTY LADYS"

Naruto: how long have you been here?

Jiraiya: I'm not sure

Namine: -walks in- What I'd miss?

* * *

Manda: This is cruel and usual punishment!

Angel: Oh well

Namine: GO WRITE THE LAST CHAPTER OF STUPID EMAIL!

Everyone: LAST!!??

Angel: I told you not to say that!

Namine: Sorry –rubs head sheepishly- My bad.

Everyone: WHY MUST IT END!?

Namine: You know I ask her that every day and she won't tell me why

Angel: REVIEW!

Everyone: WHY?

Namine: Because she's evil that's why


	13. Shopping Part 3

Wow Band hasn't been eating me alive this week because we'e going to play FOR AN INTERNATIONAL PUBLIC!? I'm not shaking in my stupid 1 size too small dickies band shoes. NOT! SOMEONE HELP ME!

* * *

Shopping Part 3

With Haru, SMGstring and Neji

Neji: ( calming own from laughter ) Ok I'm good now

SMGstring: Wow you laughed at Haru's pain for 5 straight minutes

Haru: - glaring at both of them - I hate you both

SMGstring: Oh be emo tomorrow, just go into the forbidden aisle and get the tampons and Tenten

Haru: You want me to save Tenten from animespiral writers? You guys are trying to kill me aren't you?

SMGstring: -nervous- NO! WE'RE NOT TRYING TO GET RID OF YOU HARU!

Haru:-sarcastic- Sure you aren't. Oh well, if I don't come back alive Aki will kill you anyway

Neji: -pushes Haru into the aisle - Oh shut it and get the product

Haru: I HATE YOU!

Random Neji fangirl: Look it's some kid

Tenten -trapped in cage - HARU!? - breaks into fit of laughter - OH MY GOD WHAT DID THEY DO TO YA!?

Haru: - really bad girl voice- I don't know what you're talking about I just came to get something for my mom! - looks for the tampons-

Random Fangirl #2: Do you really think there for her mom?

Haru: - picks up random box - THEY COME IN SIZES!?

Random Fangirl #1: Nope

Tenten: ( thinking ) This is boring, I'm leaving! - opens cage's door and jumps out- ( speaking ) Bakas

( Fangirls don't even notice )

Random Fangirl # 3: Poor girl do you think we should help?

Random Fangirl # 2: We'll help her once we throw Tenten into a river -turns to see Tenten gone - Oh great she escaped!

Random Fangirl # 1: Oh well, hey want to go hang in the food court?

Fangirls 2 and 3 : SURE!

With Tenten and Neji

Neji: -pissed- You mean to say you could he escaped at any given time?

Tenten: Yep!

Neji: And you didn't because?

Tenten: I was bored

Neji: - death glare -

SMGstring: You people have problems, oh well Haru should have the product soon and he'll turn back into a boy in like 5 minutes anyway

Tenten: Why 5?

SMGstring: Oh please Tenten everyone knows Haru sucks at his powers, his magic always wears off in like 15 minutes if someone doesn't fix it for him and it's already been 10

Neji: Oh well, the job is going to be done in like a minute, what's the worst that can happen?

( DUN DUN DUN!!!!! Sorry dramatic effect )

In Wall-Mart jail

( Naruto and Sasuke sit chocolate covered in jail )

Naruto: - trying to sing blues - WE GOT THROWED IN JAIL!

Random dude: - humming- Da DA Du DUM

Naruto: It's really cold!

Random dude : -humming - Da DA Du DUM

Naruto: And now sit here with a dude singing the Wal-mart jail house blues

Naruto and Random Dude:  
WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke: WOULD YOU TWO QUIT IT!?

Naruto: Aww come on Sasuke its fun!

Sasuke: I can't believe you got us thrown in Wal-mart jail

Naruto: I can't believe we got thrown in jail for locking that sample lady in a freezer

Random dude: - holds up tube- I CANT BELIEVE IT'S NOT BUTTER!

Naruto and Sasuke: - slides away from dude - Ok then

Random Dude: You gotta problem with fake butter - hugging tub -

Sasuke: Nope, you Naruto?

Naruto: - shaking bars like a crazy person- SAVE ME! THERE'S A CRAZY BLUES GUY WHO'S HUGGING BUTTER!

Guard: You'll get out of here when your guardians come to get you

Naruto: But me and Sasuke are orphans!

Guard: Did you come here with someone?

Naruto: Kinda

Guard: - pulls up microphone – What's their name?

Naruto: Well, since he's an author, Skittles!

With Element and Skittles

Element: I told you, your money was less in the U.S.

Skittles: I thought they we're the same

Element: Oh well, I guess we'll just have to starve

Loud speaker: WILL A MR. SKITTLES PLEASE COME TO WAL-MART JAIL! YOUR FRIEND IS WAITING ( weird noises ) HEY SKITTLES! GIVE ME THE MIC. BACK YOU BLOND BRAT! THAT IS ALL!

Skittles and Element: Wal-Mart has a jail? Do they have everything!?

Loud speaker: YES WE DO, WE'RE WAL-MART AND WILL TAKE OVER HE WORLD!  
MWUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That is all!

Skittles and Element: -sweatdrop -

Element: Let's go

Skittles: Right

With the Donald

Donald: Perfect! Now I can find that kid and sue him!

Mini Trump: And then we can rule the world! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Donald: -teary eyed- That's my boy!

With the girls

Angel: Wow Kiba, Shino and Chouji are like the only good guys around here.

Sakura: I know Naruto and Sasuke are in Wal-Mark jail

Ino: And Shikamaru feel asleep on a bean bag chair in the bedding section

Aki: Shouldn't we get Naruto and Sasuke out of jail?

Angel: Nah, let Element do it, what's worst that can happen?

( DUN DUN DUN! Ok that one was for fun )

With Element and Skittles

Element: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T GIVE US OUR IDOITS BACK!?

Naruto: How am I an idiot?

Everyone: HOW?!?!?!

Naruto: I'll be quiet now

Sasuke: How am I one?

Element: You're in Wal-Mart jail

Skittles: For getting in a slap fight and locking a girl in a freezer

Sasuke: Shut up - death glares everyone in the room -

Element: Why won't you let them out?

Guard: Because I can't release kids to kids

Element: - puppy dog eyes- Please?

Guard: NO!

Element: -innocent- Fine we'll respect you're rules

Skittles: We will?

Element: - drags Skittles out of room - Yep let's go!

Skittles: We're going to break them out aren't we?

Element: Yep

Skittles: WOOT JAIL BREAK! And have the perfect plan

Element: I don't like where this is going

With Angel

Angel - in arts and crafts area- Hn, don't know why but I have the strangest feeling that Element and Skittles are about to do something really stupid

With Element

1 Minute Later

Skittles: Then we grab Naruto and Sasuke and run

Element: Nice plan, expect we would need an army of 200 people, a mini battle ship, 5 jets and an air clearance of over 1500 feet!

Skittles: Well what's your plan?

Element: Well...

Back at Wal-Mart Jail

Naruto: So that's why you became a security guard?

Guard: -crying- Yep, for my dear old papa Billy Bob Joe Boo!

Naruto: -teary eyes- That was the saddest story I've ever heard! Mainly when your dad shot your old useless dog, Candy!

Sasuke: That was the most boring story I've ever heard and who names their child Billy Bob Joe Boo?

Guard: My grandpa Joe Billy Bob Boo and his wife/sister Sally Missy Boo

Sasuke: There's a lot of incest in your family isn't there?

Guard: Maybe, we're just a really close family

Random dude: Right dude

BOOM!

Element: SKITTLES I TOLD YOU TO USE THE CHEAP SMOKE BOMBS!

Skittles: Sorry

Guard: - pulls out nunchucks - You think you can mess with me!?

Naruto: Wow the farm boy has nunchucks, what's next nuns will carry around guns?

Element: Oh please this guy is like 50 years old we can take him

1 Second Later

Element: - in jail cell with Skittles Naruto, Sasuke and random dude- Dang it!

Naruto and Skittles: - 2 part harmony- WE GOT THROWED IN JAIL!

Random dude: - humming- Da DA Du DUM

Naruto: It's really cold!

Random dude : -humming - Da DA Du DUM

Skittles: And now sit here with a dude singing the Wal-mart jail house blues

All three of them:  
WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Element: Some one kill me now

Angel: Aww but then we'll be sad Element!

Element: Angel, thank God you're here! How did you know we we're in here?

Angel: Well gut, genius-ness just plain awesome-ness

Manda: And we heard a loud out of tune Woo so we figured it must be Naruto doing something stupid

Angel: You always gotta steal my thunder don't you

Manda: Yep

Guard: Well unless one of you is 18 none of you can take them

Angel: -puppy dog eyes- Please!?

Element: Tried that

Guard: No

Angel: -starting to go teary eyed- Fine, guess I'll just have ignore my dad's dieing wish!

Guard: - feeling sorry - Which was?

Angel: Oh nothing but he wanted me to make sure that after he died I was able to keep all my love ones in check, and now four of my friends are in jail with no one to get them out! - hugs guard and cries in shirt - I FAILED YOU DADDY!

Element: ( thinking ) This girl is either really evil inside or a great actress

Guard: No...don't cry I'll let your friends out ok?

Angel: And this won't go on their records?

Guard: Not a single mark

Angel: - hugs guard tighter- THANK YOU KIND SIR!

( guard opens gate and let's out Naruto, Sasuke, Element and Skittles )

Random Dude: One is the loneliest number that you'll ever see

Two can be as bad as one

It's the loneliest number since the number one

No is the saddest experience you'll ever know

Everyone: - walks away silently -

Random Dude: Yes, it's the saddest experience you'll ever know

Cause one is the loneliest number that you'll ever do

One is the loneliest number, worse than two

At Check out line

Angel: Remind me to never go shopping with you guys again

Aki: Where are the guys?

Element: They went to go wait for a bus seeing how the car got towed

Angel: Oh well, those bakas never got me our tampons so I have to puff my own in, and it gave me a good idea for our next day of truth or dare

Aki: I really like where this is going

Element: Me too

Angel: But it will only work if all of us girls do it ok?

Everyone: Yep!

Angel: Good, hey where's Haru?

With Haru

Haru: THEY COME IN SCENTS!?

* * *

Angel: Poor soul, oh well

Namine: Angel what do you have in your evil bag of tricks this time

Manda: You'll have to wait and see on our VALENTINE'S DAY SPECIAL! –Namine cackles evilly at this-

Angel: I hate this holiday, why do we have to have a special?

Manda: Because me and Nam are forcing you to write one

Angel: I hate you two so much

Manda and Namine: We know but that's why you love us

Element an Aki: REVIEW!

**WATCH THE ROLEX 24 CAUSE A REALLY GOOD HIGHSCHOOL BAND IS PLAYING THERE AND I WILL HAUNT YOU IF YOU DON'T! Please?**


	14. Valentine's Day Part 1

WOOT V-DAY SPECIAL:) I hate this so much but I'm trying really hard to smile. Evil Nam for making me write this. Oh well let's go

* * *

( all Naruto boys are sitting on Katie's couch bored )

Naruto: Does anyone get the felling we forgot something really important that will lead to lots of pain in the end

Sasuke: No

Neji: Baka

Shikamaru: A little

Chouji: -eating- If it's not these chips - munch - I don't care

Manda: - walks in holding huge box- HAPPY V-DAY!

Guys: Oh SHI...

Angel: - in Katie's emo corner - DON'T YOU DARE CURSE IN MY TRUTH OR DARE ROOM!!! And don't you mean single/break up day?

Naruto: - all smiles- What's with you!? Today is the day of love and happiness! Crack a smile!

Angel: -death glare- Shut up

Naruto: - hides outside of the room - Ok

( Skittles and Element walk in with Lee tied up )

Skittles: - looks at Angel - Wow someone's being emo today

Manda: Why do you have Lee in chains?

Element: He thought it would be youthfull to send every girl with a pulse in Konoha a valentine card with a picture of him in his boxers with the words " Be Mine " on the bottom in giant red letters

Everyone: 0.0

Aki: Gees Lee what gave you that idea!?

Lee: It was a dare

Nam: By who?

Skittles: -whistling innocently -

Sakura: I have an idea - being totally sarcastic -

Skittles: What!? I'm just practing my whistling

Ino: Sure you are - again sarcasm-

Manda: LET'S PLAY SOME TRUTH OR DARE!!!

Everyone: - stays in the same spot -

Manda: What's wrong with you people you usually run!

Sasuke: From Angel, Aki, Element and Skittles. You and Namine don't scare us

Namine: Oh yeah! Well - puts on a mask of Sakura - NOW I'M THE MOST SCARY THING EVER!!!

Sakura: WHY YOU!! - being held back by Naruto and Sasuke -

Naruto: DON'T KILL HER!

Sasuke: Yeah Angel with kill us if we kill her internet buddy/friend!

Angel: -chopping up Valentine's Day cards - Someone say my name?

Neji: Just go back to your murder of V-day cards

Angel: OK:) - brings out mini gulotine -

Everyone: 0.0

Manda: Moving on! Ok moving on, this chapters dares all com from the reviewers and have one person here we randomly chose!

Nam: -holds up dart board- With this dart board!

Manda: That's the same way we choose which stories we're going to update

Tenten: You people have no social lives do you?

Manda and Nam: - join Angel in emo corner - So what if we don't?

Aki: Ok then! Ok please welcome xxxPrincess-of-Wolvsxxx!

Princess: HI!

Silence

Princess: Well atleast it wasn't the crickets

Element: Ok Sasuke truth or dare!

Sasuke: Dare

Element: I dare you t go get my jacket out of the closet I'm too lazy

Everyone: THAT'S IT!?

Sasuke: Fine - walks over to closet -

Skittles: That's not it is it?

Sasuke: - opens closet door and a bunch of hands come out grab him and drags him into the closet-

Element: Did you really think it would be?

( Nam and Manda come out of emo corner )

Nam: Who's in there?

Element: Just a couple of Angel's fellow flute players and some people from Namine's Anime club at school

Sasuke: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Manda: I'm a little scared now

Everyone: -nods in agreement -

Princess: TIME FOR ONE OF MY DARES! Kiba truth or dare!

Kiba: Truth

Princess: Do you really take baths with Akamaru?

Kiba: Ummmmmmmm... Dare?

Princess: Kiss Hinata

Hinata, Naruto and Kiba: WHAT!?

Hinata: -faint-

Element: I'm starting to think she can do that on command

Princess: Didn't plan that

Nam: Ok I have a quick dare for you guys. And I need Ino, Sakura and Manda to all come with me!

Ino: Why?

Nam: You'll see! - runs off with the girls - (thinking) Oh this is going to be so much fun

Skittles: What are we suppose to do?

Nam: IDK! Emotionaly scar the boys!

Manda: STOP WITH THE IM SPEAK!

Nam: NO:)

Element: That reminds me! - pulss out a small box and gives to Skittles - Happy Valentine's Day

Skittles: - rips open box - Chocolate - glompes Element - THANKS!

Element: I give you chocolate every year! Now let go of me

Skittles: No

Element: SKITTLES!!! - tries to break free -

Skittles: - all smiles -

Naruto: -whispers to the guys - Quick while they're distraked, lets go get the girls their Valentine's Day presents

( all the guys slip out while Element trys to pry Skittles off of her )

With Nam

Nam: We got to snap Angel out of this I hate V-Day slump!

Manda: Oh come on she's not that bad!

Nam: Oh yeah - points at Angel -

Angel: - throwing singing cards into a giant fireplace - BURN BABY BURN!!!  
MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!

Everyone: -inches away from Angel -

Ino: So how we snap crazy back to semi-crazy!

Nam: I thought about that and I hired someone. INTRODUCING! - snaps -

POOF!!!

- smoke clears out to reveal -

Nam: CUPID!!!

( A 40 year old man in a diaper holding a bunch of pink arrows appears looking pissed )

Cupid: What's with you guys! You have the nerve to summon me on my most hectic day of the year!

Ino: We need you to help our friend/tourter Angel

Cupid: Angel?

Angel: -standing on a chilf- Ok first things first - holding up phone book - Ok first name, Aaron Apolish I HOPE YOUR V-DAY SUCKS! Ok second name Angelia Azails...

Cupid: Oh yeah now I remember her. Isn't she the girl who said that Valentine's Day was a government plan to raise the human population through a day of love in order to prepare the countries to have lots of soliders in case of a world war broke out again. And that those candy hearts cause cancer.

Manda: Yep she has issues

Ino: Apperantly

Cupid: Well what do you want me to, she doesn't fall in love for like another 15 years!

Sakura: Can't you give her some fake teen love in the for the time being I mean look at her!

Angel: Barbara Joe I HOPE YOUR V-DAY SUCKS! Oww, this is hurting my voice. I'm going to find the guys - snaps and dissapears-

Cupid: Fine - hands Manda, Ino and Sakura a mini bow and arrow - You only got 5 of the 5 types of love arrows in there so make it count

Namine: HOW COME I DON'T GET A BOW AND ARROW!

Cupid: Remember the last time I gave you a bow and arrow?

Namine: THOSE CHARGES WHERE DROPPED!

Cupid: Three months later!

Namine: THAT'S IT I HATE YOU!! - huffs in a little girl way and pouts -

Cupid: You hate cupid that's it you were going to meet a male model in college, but now you're ending up with a garage man!

Nam: WHAT!? SO WHAT I COULD CARE LESS AS LONG AS HE LOVE'S ME FOR ME... ok... I care alot PLEASE DON'T DO THAT TO ME CUPID!!

Cupid: Love sucks doesn't it ( dissappears )

Manda: What happened last time?

Nam: Something I'm not allowed to talk about under a court of law

Ino: Do we want to know?

Nam: Nope

Sakura: Let's just get going!

Everyone: TO ANGEL!

POOF

( Lets see how Element's doing )

Element: -trying to chew through Skittles's arm- LET ME GO!!!!!

Skittles: Nope

Element:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

With the guys

Naruto: Is it me or do we come to Wal-mart in like every chapter?

Neji: Well Angel's house is only half a mile from one so it's pretty easy to come here

Guard: NOT YOU AGAIN!!!!!

Naruto: BILLY BOB JOE BOO!

Guard: Oh come on I'm still in therapy after the last time you guys were here!

Naruto: We just need gifts for our girls and we'll go as soon as we're done

Guard: Make it quick

With the Girls

Nam: FOUND HER!

Angel: ( at the Mall eating a cookie the size of her head ) I'M SO WEAK I WAS SUPPOSE TO GIVE THESE UP FOR LENT!!!

Manda: Ok well Cupid said there's five types of arrows and we got : Puppy Love, Fake Teen Love, True Love, Love Test and Hate.

Ino: I'm going to find Shika!

Tenten: Neji

Sakura: Sasuke and maybe Naruto

( Everyone but Nam and Manda leaves )

Nam: Now all we got to do is find Angel a guy to look at and make sure he's the first one she sees

Manda: You know alot about this, what happened last time!?

Nam: I regret nothing! Now, all we need is a poor soul

Manda: -sees guy walking over to Angel - HEY IT'S MALCOM!

Nam: Perfect

With the Girls

( everyone found their guys )

Tenten: Ok

Ino: Now

Sakura: To

Ino: Test

Tenten: Love!

( all say love at the same time and hears a weird echo )

Tenten: ( addicently grabs Fake Teen Love arrow ) With my perfect aim there's no way I'll miss ( shots arrow and hit's Neji )

Neji: ( see's Ino hidding behind the bread )

Ino: ( grabs True Love arrow ) I hope I don't miss! ( shots Shikamaru right in the arm )

Shika: OWWW!

Temari: -appears from no where - Hey Shikamaru!

Shika: - turns and see's Temari and becomes a love sick dog - Hey

Sakura: ( grabs Love Test arrow ) OHH THIS IS SO ROMANTIC! ( just misses Sasuke and hits Naruto instead )

With Nam

Nam: Yay! Malcom. Angel and him are like attacked at the hip! And they're always seen flirting with eachother even though they deny it!

Manda: Maybe we shouldn't do this. Angel can do fine in the love department without us can't she?

Nam: DON'T GO SOFT ON ME MANDA!

SLAP

Manda: -rubbing cheek- I needed that, now let's go!

Nam: Good - grab Manda's arrows and holds up Fake Teen Love arrow -

Manda: Why fake teen love?

Nam: We only need her to me happy for a day right so fake teen love seems just about right

Manda: True

Nam: -shots arrow and hits some random guy in the leg -

Manda: Oh crap! That's...

Nam: -hidding underneath table - Goku

Goku: Ow what the heck! ( turns and see Nam )

Nam: Oh Crud! (thinking) Stupid Carma is this what I get for putting that bird in the house to scare the living day lights out of my stepmom and stepsister last April Fool's Day... I'm a retard it's carma... I HATE CARMA

Angel: -sees Nam hiding, Goku looking underneath a table and Manda pretending like she knows nothing - Ugg, I knew this V-day would be troublesome.

Malcom: HEY ANGEL!

Angel: -see Macom ad smiles- Oh well not my problem -runs over to Malcom and hugs him- HEY BUZZ CUT!

Malcom: FRENCH MAID!

* * *

Angel: What did I tell you about messing with my love life

Manda: You don't have one!

Angel: This is true

Nam: -hidding - Review! While I hide! (thinking) Ha I know something none of you know about Angel MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (talking) MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Everyone: OK THEN - backs away slowly from Namine -

Namine: WTF... WOW THE FERRET... oh yea fear the new saying of doom - still hiding -


	15. Valetine's Day Part 2

I hate this day with passion! Oh well let's get this over with

* * *

Manda: Wow Nam talk about bad luck! - turns to see Nam running toward the food court - WAIT UP! -runs after her - 

Nam: I'M GOING TO THE ONLY SAFE PLACE FOR ME! I'M GOING HOME! - snaps and disappears -

Manda: WAIT UP YOU! - snaps and disappears -

With Angel

( Angel and Malcom walk in to the truth or dare room )

Malcom: And that's why you should never give my sidekick peanut butter

Angel: Wow that actually makes sense and now I know what to do for April Fools Day!

Malcom: Angel you're such a demon

Angel: Thank you :)

Element: LITTLE HELP HERE!

( looks over to see basically killing Element through hugs )

Angel: Element are you ok

Element: I'M BEING HUGGED TO DEATH HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL!?

Angel: Someone's not feeling the love of the day

Element: Coming from the girl who said those candy hearts cause cancer

Angel: This is true

Element GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Malcom: ( walks away) I'll go get the crowbar

With the girls

Shikamaru: -grabs Temari's hands giant school girl hearts in eyes - Did I ever tell you that you're beautiful Temari

Temari: WHAT!?

Ino: -gets up and yells at Temari - GET AWAY FROM SHIKA YOU!

Poke Poke

Ino: ( turns around to see Neji holding a rose ) Huh?

Neji: Ino you look wonderful tonight

Ino: It's noon

Neji Today

Ino: Neji get away from me, I have to kill that sand whore!

Temari: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!

Neji -points at random spot -Hey Ino is that a monkey!

Ino:WHERE! - looks around frantically and sees nothing- Neji I don't see a mon.. (cut off by Nji kissing her )

Neji: How was that?

SLAP!

Ino: NEJI HOW DARE YOU KISS ME! YOU WEREN'T EVEN DARED!

( evil aura appears behind Ino and Neji )

Neji and Ino : ( turn around to see Tenten holding up one of those evil tennis ball launchers that nearly killed me last week )

Tenten: Neji I'm giving you to the count of three to run your worthless life. One

Neji: Oh please

Tenten:( eyes are bright red ) Two

Ino: Neji I would run I was you!

Tenten: Three.

Neji: - runs like the devil is behind him -

Tenten: YOU CAN RUN NEJI BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE! - runs after him nearly killing him with tennis balls -

Ino - grabs Shikamaru's arm - Get way from him you! He's mine!

Temari: - grabs Shikamaru's other arm - Well he was hitting on me! And how do you know that I don't want him!?

Ino: - pulls Shikamaru next to her - CAUSE HE'S MINE

Temari: MINE!

( Temari and Ino play tug a war with Shikamaru's arms )

Shikamaru: I'm staring to realize why Angel hates this holiday!

With Angel

Angel: -sneezes - Someone's talking about me

Malcom: - using crowbar to pry Skittles off of Element - COME ON YOU, LET GO OF TE GIRL!!

Skittles: Nope

Angel: Come on Maclom use some elbow grease!

Malcom: HELP ME WOMAN!

Angel: Fine ( grabs Maclom's waist ) PULL!

SNAP!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Angel: ( trying to squeeze out om under Malcom ) Malcom your crushing me!

Malcom: Sorry ( gets up )

Angel: My spine!

Malcom: -looks at broken crowbar- HIS DEATH HUG BROKE MY DAD'S STEEL CROWBAR!

Element: Skittles let go of me!

Skittles: Nope.

Element: You know I'm gonna hurt you for this later right?

Skittles: Yep so I might as well enjoy this while it lasts

Angel: I feel sorry for your harem, they have to spend all of V-day without their master

Skittles: Nope, I told them I couldn't be with them today because I had a swim me...Oh shi-

Angel: NO CUSSING!!!

Skittles - throws Element on the ground- BYE! - snaps and disappears -

Element: Ow

Angel: Wow that was lucky!

Malcom: Well I got to go you know say happy V-day to the other girls I hang out with besides you, Mel and Taylor

Angel: ( thinking ) Don't you mean sluts ( talking ) OK! Bye Buzz Cut!

Malcom: Peace! ( jumps out the window )

Element: I heard that Angel

Angel: GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

With Namine

Namine and Manda: - in Namine's room talking about ferrets -

Namine: And that's why you should never give a ferret peanut butter

Manda: Wow can play with your ferret now?

Namine: Nope, he's sleeping

Manda: - flops down on the bed - Angel's gonna be pissed at us for leaving the gang isn't she?

Namine: Oh come on Manda what's the worst that can happen?

( DUN DUN DUN! )

POOF

Goku: Hello ladies

Manda and Namine: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Namine: I MEANT WHAT'S THE WORST THAT CAN HAPPEN TO THE NARUTO GANG! NOT US!!!

Manda: DAMN YOU IRONY!!!

Goku: Um ladies back to me?

Namine Oh right. TO THE BAND GEEKS COVE!!! - snaps and she and Manda disappears -

Goku: Oh well I have band geeks for friends I'll just ask them where it is

( note lands on Goku's head )

Dear Goku,

There's two band geeks coves! One for the western hemisphere and one for the eastern. None of you're Enlgish friends will know where the American/Canadian/Mexican/South American band geek cove is. :) We win!

Goku: DAMN IT!

With the Girls

Element: Again with the Wal-mart?

Angel: Well sorry but the gang is here I can feel it!

Element: Are you sure?

I'LL KILL YOU

WAIT TENTEN I THINK THAT'S BREAKABLE!

CRASH

SOMEONE'S GONNA PAY FOR THAT!

COME BACK HERE YOU!

HE'S MINE!

MINE!

MINE!

WHAT AM I SOME KIND OF PRIZE!

SNAP

TEMARI YOU BROKE HIM!

NO YOU DID!

Angel: Yeah I'm pretty sure

SOME ONE HELP ME!!!

Element: Ow that sounds painful

Angel: Yep

Element: We're not going to help them are we?

Angel: Nope, want to go find a bean bag chair and watch this crash and burn

Element: Why not?

With Neji

Neji: Now Tenten let's be sane with this. Can't we talk about this? - ducks from three tennis balls that nearly took her head off -

Tenten: You were flirting with my best friend on the day of love! - shots six tennis balls at head - I'LL KILL YOU!

Neji: - runs for life - NEVER BREAKUP WITH A GIRL WITH ANGER ISSUES IN THE SPORING GOOD DEPARTMENT!

( see reading fanfiction teaches you things )

With Paramedics

Random Nurse: - glaring at Temari and Ino - I can't believe you two! You're fighting almost broke that poor boy in half!

Ino and Temari: We're sorry

Random Nurse: You'll be able to see him in ten minutes once our friend Ty Lee untangles him

In Ambulance

Ty Lee ( from Avatar ) : - messing with Shikamaru's arms and turning him into a human pretzel - Hows that?

Shikamaru: I can't feel my legs!

Ty Lee: Great -holds up a box of small needles- now I can use the needles for my acupuncture

Shikamaru: ACUPUNCTURE!!!

With Temari: Do you think he'll be ok?

OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

BE QUIET ALL DID WAS POKE YOU WITH A PENCIL!

Ino: Nope

Angel: -sitting on top of bean bag chair - Ok this is getting weird, Element maybe we should stop this

Element: - standing next to cupid - All ready ahead of ya Angel

Cupid: First things first I must tell you that I can only reverse the effects of the arrows I can't however reverse the effects

Angel: Fine just fix this!

Cupid : Ok time to bring out the big boy! - pulls out an arrow the size of Angel - HERE WE GO! - shots arrow at random ceiling light -

Angel: How is that gonna help?

Cupid: Wait for it

( Arrow blows up just before hitting the ceiling fan and white dust falls to the ground below )

Element: Awesome!

Angel: Totally!

( dust falls all over everyone of the Naruto characters )

Cupid: Well here you go, now excuse me there's a 9 toed boy in China in need of love - poofs away -

Angel: There's a 95 percent chance that we don't what to know

Element: Yep

Angel: Hey whatever happened to Aki? I mean she was in the last chapter but she disappeared

Element: I don't know, oh well lets go find the gang before they kill each other

Angel: Yep!

With Aki and Sakura

Aki and Sakura: - trying to pull Naruto away from his 200th bowl of ramen today -

Sakura: I never thought that if I shot him with a Love Test arrow he would try to prove his love of ramen! SASUKE HELP!

Sasuke: I'm going home, coming Sakura?

Saura: YEP! - runs away leaving Aki in charge of Naruto -

Aki: Wait Sakura come back! Don't leave me alone! I don't want to be the ending comic relief! NOW I KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE HARU!

* * *

Angel: Wow we kinda left hat opening alittle open ended 

Namine: Well atleast we can sop with this V-Day crap!

Element: Thank God I think Skittles death hug messed up my insides

Aki: How are the girls doing though?

Tenten : I

Ino: Hate

Tenten and Ino: MEN!

Angel: Oh well you know what this means! It's time for one of my favorite things to do

Manda: Oh no Angel not a...

Angel: SLUMBER PARTY:)

Manda: Review while I try to talk her out of this


	16. School Day Blues

Angel: WOOT MANDA COULDN'T TALK ME OUT OF IT! 

Nam: Especially when I'm on your side

Manda: But I did get her to delay her Slumber Party Chapter for the next one 

Angel: I hate you for that 

Manda: I love you 2 :)

* * *

SCHOOL DAY BLUES

Angel: -collapes in bus seat - I LOVE MORNINGS:) 

Mel: -turns around and glares - I hate mornings 

Angel: Oh come on it's a new day! 

Mel: No it's not, it' not day to me until the sun is up. IT'S FUCKING 6:15 AM WOMEN ON A MONDAY YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE THIS CHEERFUL! 

Angel: What can I say I'm a morning person - steals Mel's MP3 - 

Mel: - too tired to care - 

Angel: - finds the perfect song - I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure

And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door  
Now every time I go for the mail box gotta hold my self down  
Cause I just can't wait till you write me you're coming around 

Chris : -glaring at poor Angel - 

I'm walking on sunshine whoa oh  
I'm waking on sunshine whoa oh  
I'm walking on sunshine whoaoa oh  
And don't it feel good  
Hey all righty now  
And dont it feel good  
Hey all righty now yea 

Talyor: - noticing Chris's evil aura - Umm... Angel maybe you should be quiet 

Mel: If she wants to die what I am sure will be a painful death let her 

I used think maybe you loved me I know that it's true  
And don't wanta spend all of my life just waiting for you (just waiting for you)  
No I don't want you back for the weekend not back for a day (no no no)  
Said baby I just want you back and I want you to stay 

I'm walking on sunshine whoa oh  
I'm waking on sunshine whoa oh  
I'm walking on sunshine whoaoa oh  
And don't it feel good  
Hey all righty now  
And don't it feel good  
Hey all righty now  
And don't it feel good 

Chris: -trying to fight the urge to kill the happy Angel- 

Walking on sunshine  
Walking on sunshine 

I feel the love  
I feel the love  
I feel the love that's really real 

I feel the love  
I feel the love  
I feel the love that's really real 

I want sunshine baby yea  
I want sunshine baby yea 

Chris: WILL YOU SHUT THE HECK UP!!! 

Angel: -sticks tongue at him - Why? 

Chris: Because I'm 275 pounds and could crush your little five foot body! 

Angel: I'M FIVE FOOT TWO MINE YOU! 

( Bus stops again and people start getting off ) 

Chris: Where you wearing heels when you measured yourself? 

Angel: ...Maybe... 

Chris: Point proven, besides why are you so happy? 

Angel: Because the band is playing during 2nd Block today so I miss gym and the mile!!! 

Chris: Nice 

Angel: Yep - steps off the bus - NOTHING IS GONNA RUIN MY MOOD TODAY! 

Naruto: HEY THERE ANGEL! 

Angel: Except for that - turns to see the whole Naruto gang, Element Skittles and Aki next to her -  
WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING HERE!? 

Shikamaru: You're friend Katie told us we couldn't stay at her house anymore after that whole  
kichten fire thing 

Angel: You burned down Katie's kitchen!? HOW! 

Everyone: -turns and glares at Lee - 

Lee: HOW AS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW SAKE WAS FLAMMABLE!? 

Everyone: EVERYONE KNOWS THAT! 

Angel: How come Element and Skittles didn't take you to the Dare or Truth room? 

Element: Too lazy 

Angel: Nice and why are you here Aki 

Aki: It's nice down here and it's snowing back home 

Angel: Double nice 

Naruto: DON'T WORRY ANGEL YOU WON'T EVEN KNOW WE'RE HERE! 

Angel: Doubt it 

First Block 

Angel: Oh well atleast I have English First, no one can bug me in my favorite subject - opens the door - 

Ino, Sakura, Naruto and Skittles : HI ANGEL!! 

Angel: -happiness levels going down - Someone kill me 

Sakura: -texting Ino - lol! 

Ino: -texting Sakura - Rofl 

Angel: Who gave you two cell phones? 

Ino and Sakura: KATIE! 

Angel: I'm killing that girl when I get back to the mainland and off this stupid island 

Ms. S: - walks in wearing the world's biggest jacket- ALRIGHT CLASS TODAY WE WILL... WHO THE  
HELL ARE YOU!? 

Class: -gasps - 

Danny: MS. S YOU WERE A NUN! 

Ms S: Used to, used being the key word and I never did take that stupid oath not to cuss or become a  
100 year od virgin either. NOW WHO THE HECK ARE YOU? 

Naruto: Um...forigen exchange students? 

Ms. S: Really... QUICK SAY SOMETHING FORIGEN! 

Naruto: Um...Hai? 

Ino: Dobe 

Sakura: Baka 

Skittles: Chibi? 

Ms.S: Good enough for me 

Everyone: -sweatdrops - 

Skittles' thoughts: American teachers are stupid 

Angel thoughts: Yep, but I feel sorry for you and Naruto right now, along with all the other guys in  
this class for that matter 

Skittles' thoughts: HEY WHO TAUGHT YOU MIND SPEAK!? 

Angel thoughts: Element :) 

Skittles' thoughts: Evil girl. Why do you feel sorry for the guys in this class? 

Angel's thoughts: Because someone always faints from a nosebleed in this class, and my guess is  
that it will be you or Naruto today 

Skittles thoughts: Bet you 10 bucks I wont faint! 

Angel thoughts: Deal! (talking ) Ms. S? 

Ms. S. - turns around and smiles - Yes Angel? 

Angel: -fake halo appears over head- Isn't it a little warm for such a heavy jacket? 

Skittles: -whispering - What you planning? 

Ms. S.: Yes it is, I forgt I was wearing this for a second -takes off jacket and faces the board - 

Skittles: Still no nosebleed! 

Angel: Wait for it 

Ms. S.: Ok class, who can tell me the first stanza of the poem, " The Raven " ? - turns around - 

Boys: -power drool - 

Ino: -texting Sakura - O.O 

Sakura: -texting Ino - Those things are so fake 

Naruto: -stands up and a heavenly light appear from nowhere over him - Thank you Kami! I LOVE  
YOU!!! 

Skittles: -resit drool - 

Angel thoughts: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW YOU NOW WHY NO  
STRAIGHT GUY HAS EVER GOTTEN AN A IN THIS CLASS! WHO COULD POSSIBLE CONDERSATE WITH THOSE HUGE TSUNADE SIZE BOOBS IN YOUR FACE! 

Skittles: Must stare at paper, can't look up! 

Naruto: -faints - 

Ino: texting Sakura - LOL! 

1 Hour and 45 Minutes Later 

DING DING DING 

Someone in the school : I TOLD YOU THE BELL WAS E NATURAL AND NOT E FLAT! 

(Don't ask it's a long, confusing and slightly sad story) 

Skittles: Longest and worst class of my life 

Angel: You mean before or after you fainted from blood loss? 

Skittles: THAT WOMEN SHOULD ONLY BE ALOWED TO TEACH AT AN ALL GIRLS SCHOOL  
SOMEWHERE! 

Angel: Nice - runs to the Band room - 

2nd Block 

Angel: Oh well I'm getting out of gym for this so yay! -opens door and rose petals fly out and attack her - 

( 7 cute guys stand infront of her ) 

Guys: Welcome! To the Ouran Host Cl... 

SLAM 

Angel: Wrong Door 

TAMAKI!!! 

OH NO IT'S THAT BLOND BOY SKITTLES AGAIN!! RUN FOR IT!! 

Angel: Don't want to know - opens next door - Hey guys! 

Band Geeks: ANGEL! 

Mr. S: You're late! 

Angel: Sorry I went to the wrong music room 

Mr. S. : Anyway guys we got an important stuff do. 

Chorus Teacher : All of the fine arts students, dancers, musicans, choir and drama have to do something today at the art showcase today during class. The musicans and dancers will be performing part of their show and the drama students will put on a mini play. 

Drama: BUT ALL OF THE CHORUS STUDENTS WILL BE OUR LACKYS FOR THE BLOCK SEEING HOW YOUR GUYS TEAChER LOST A BET TO MS. K ( dance teacher ) AND NOW IS OUR SLAVE! 

Element: THIS SUCKS! -standing next to Tenten, Temari and Gaara- 

Angel: ELEMENT! TENEN! TEMARI! GAARA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE 

Element: Chorus 

Tenten: Didn't feel like going to cooking 

Temari: I got lost in this stupid school 

Gaara: I hate you 

Angel: - steps away from Gaara - Ok then, just don't do anything stupid 

( smokes starts pouring in from the drama room ) 

Tenten: Um...Angel 

Angel: -not noticing- Because if you guys do something suddenly it's the prunky anime freaks fault! 

Temari: Yo girl you should really look behind you 

Angel: -still not paying attention - I mean really the preps blame us for everything! Even global warming once! 

Gaara: LOOK BEHIND YOU, YOU CRAZY ANIME FREAK THE DRAMA ROOM IS ON FIRE!!!! 

Angel: -turns around - AHHHHHHHHHH THE DRAMA ROOM IS ON FIRE!!! -runs toward the drama room - 

Gaara: I just said that! 

Drama Room 

( A tall brown haired girl is burning the drama costumes and chorus dresses ) 

Girl: BURN IN HELL! 

Angel: -walk in - HOPE!? 

Hope: -all smiles - Hey Angel! 

Angel: What the heck are you doing? 

Hope: Burning the evil dresses? 

Element: We see that, why? 

Hope: Because those crazy teachers wanted me to wear one 

Everyone: -sweatdrop - 

Temari: Angel your friends are insane 

Angel: I know 

Hope: By the way Angel - shoves a small box in her hands - HERE YOU GO! - sprints out of room - 

Angel: Huh? -looks in hand and sees a small box of matches - Oh super crud! 

Tap Tap 

Everyone: -turns around to see the Band and Drama teachers - 

Mr S. : Angel I'm suprised at you! You must be taken to ISS ( denetion ) for the rest of the day! 

Angel: -being dragged away by random buff chorus guys- BUT I'VE NEVER BEEN TO ISS! I WANT A LAWYER! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!

* * *

Angel: Ok guys this chapter was to long so I had to make it into a two part chapter

Nam: and I appear in the next chapter

Manda: Which means a delay in the slumber party -happy dancing-

Element and Skittles: how did we get here

Angel: Reveiw and we'll post the second part 


	17. EVIL GOO MONSTER OF DOOM!

LET'S GET STARTED!! WOOT!

Last Time

Nam: -freakishy hyper - WOOT! LAST TIME ON TRUTH OR DARE: ANGEL STYLE ( which I'm thinking of changing it to Randomness: Angel Style ) WE STUCK OVER TO ANGEL'S SCHOOL TO SEE HOW HER NON-FANFICTION LIFE IS LIKE! BUT WIT SKITTLES AND NARUTO FALLING FOR HER ENGLISH TEACHER AND ANGEL BEING TAKEN TO ISS WHO KNOWS WHAT CAN HAPPEN!

Aki: -hyper beyond all belief - LET'S GO!

Angel: DID YOU TWO STEAL CHOCOLATE FROM THE EASTER BUNNY!?

Aki and Nam: ...Maybe...

Chapter 17 EVIL GOO MONSTER OF DOOM!! 

With Aki

2nd Block

Aki: -glaring down at class list - HOW THE HECK DID I GET COOKING!? -glaring at the door - Oh well how bad can it be?

DUN DUN DUN

Tenten: -suddenly behind her - Very

Aki: -practically jumps out of skin- DON'T DO THAT!!

Tenten: Sorry!

( Two walk into cooking class )

Chouji: -eating all the leftovers in the fridge- HEY THERE GIRLS

Tenten: Chouji what are you doing here?

Chouji: This class is nothing but food why do you think I'm here

Everyone: -sweatdrop-

With Naruto and Skittles

Ms. S: -pissed - So why are you two still here?

Naruto: Huh?

Skittles: As foreign exchange students we have to stay in English all day to learn the language!

Ms. S: You two don't seem too foreign! But if that what you say then I guess I'll stay here!

Naruto and Skittles: YAY!

( Perverts )

BANG!

( door swings open to see a bunch of middle school kids )

Haru, Manda and Nam: WHY DO WE HAVE TO BE HERE TEACHER!

Teacher: Cause we're touring high schools so you'll be prepared for next year!

Nam: BUT I'M IN HONOR'S CLASSES AND I'M DOING THE SAME WORK ANGEL DOES BASICALLY!

Manda: Why did we have to come I find this completely pointless

Haru: And I hate you all

Manda: What's with him?

Nam: I think he's be hagging around Sasuke again, his emo levels are so high in this chapter!

Manda: Nice

Ms. S.: Ok I need one of you guys to go with Mr. B over there and help him and the other one to stay here with me!

Naruto and Skittles -almost clawing each other- I'LL STAY WITH YOU MS. S!

Ms. S: Umm...-points at Nam - YOU PICK ONE TO COME WITH YOU GUY! BUT YOU HAVE TO DO IT WITH YOUR EYES CLOSE!

Nam: OK! - closes eyes and grabs someones shirt - GOT SOMEONE! - opens eyes to see...- NARUTO! I GRABBED THE WRONG BLONDE!

Skittles:WOOT! I SAY HERE WITH MS. S!

Naruto: DAMN IT!

Ms S. : -hands Skittles a random box - Ok I need to bring these old chemistry lab test tubes to the cooking room but make sure they wash them out before they use them!

Skittles -to busy staring - Huh?

Ms S. -shoves box into Skittles - Take.These. OK! - runs off in search of cooking -

Ms S. : Idiot

1 Hour Later

With Angel

Angel: LET ME OUT OF HERE! I DON'T BELONG IN HERE! I'VE BEEN TRAPPED HERE FOR WEEKS!

Random Dude: Chick you've only been in here for about an hour and a half let it go

Angel: HEY WEREN'T YOU THAT KID WHO WAS SINGING THE BLUES WITH SKITTLES AND NARUTO BACK IN WAL-MART JAIL!

Random Dude: So what's your point

Angel: How the heck did you get in here?

Random Dude: I punched a kid for making fun of a girl I used to date

Angel: Ouch!

Guard: WE GOT ANOTHER ONE! -pushes Aki through the door-

Aki -kicks guard in the shin - DON'T TOUCH ME!

Angel: AKI HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!

Aki: Well you see we may have a slight problem! It all started when I accidently got enrolled in cooking here...

Flashback

With Aki and Tenten

Cooking teacher: -glaring at the two - You and your food disgusts me!

Tenten: -holding up some burned...round thing- We know

Aki: - holding up a goo like thing- WHAT!? YOU TRY MAKING SOMETHING FROM NOTHING BUT FLOUR, WATER, EGGS AND FOOD COLORING! Besides this was much easier

Tenten: -staring at it- I think it just moved

KNOCK KNOCK

Skittles: -walks in holding box - Ms. S told me to give you these

Cooking Teacher: Thanks did she wash them out

Skittles: She said something about washing them so I guess so

( He's doomed them all )

Cooking Teacher : OK then students take out the blue liquid underneath your stations! You'll find these will give your food life!

Aki: -reading directions on label -Put one tube worth of liquid on food. And make sure the tube is cleaned of any substances or the liquid might form a chemical reaction to it and then well...we can't be sued for you being an idiot. Follow these directions, or else

Tenten: -pours three tubes full - Or else what?

(Mini earthquake shakes the ground )

Aki: Um, Chouji please tell me that as your stomach!

Tenten: I think it was the goo!

Goo: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! I WILL EAT YOU ALL JUST LIKE YOU WERE GONNA EAT ME! -suddenly grows 50 feet tall and glares at Tenten and Aki -

Aki: Um...let it be known we weren't gonna eat you. We were most likely gonna throw you alway in the trash!

Goo monster: I'LL KILL YOU ALL! - crushes cooking station -

Tenten: May I do the honors Aki?

Aki: Be my guest

Tenten: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!

( everyone starts running in circles )

End of Flashback

Angel: YOU MEAN THERE'S AN EVIL GOO MONSTER LOOSE IN MY SCHOOL!

Aki: Now don't worry Angel I mean we have the whole Naruto gang, and a bunch of authors here I'm sure they'll be able to fix this

Random Dude: Do you chickas really think so?

Angel and Aki -sweatdrop - No

DING DING DING

Some random dude: I TOLD YOU IT'S E FLAT! YOUR TUNER IS MESSED UP!

( REALLY PLEASE DON'T ASK YOU, THIS ARGUMENT IS GETTING SAD! )

Angel: Oh crud! All those students are gonna be eaten by the goo!

Random Dude: And we're suppose to care?

Angel: YES!!

Random Dude: Well I don't ( thinking ) I can't believe that crazy girl doesn't remember me

Angel: Well what's the worst that can happen?

Dun Dun Dun

Angel -throws rock at friend Ryan- STOP DOING THAT

Ryan: I'M JUST HAVING FUN! Now leave me alone you evil band geek

Angel: ORC DORK!

Ryan: BLASTING OUT OF TUNE CREATURES

Angel: PITCHING EVIL DEMONIC STRINGS

(  This is gonna take a while when me and Ryan go at it, it can takes days to stop! )

With Ms. S.

Ms. S: -in front band room door- And this is our band room! THIS YEAR EVERY ONE OF OUR FINE ARTS MUSIC CLASSES ( Chorus, Band and Orchestra ) GO STRAIGHT ONES AT DISTRICT AND THEY ARE ALL GOING TO STATE THIS YEAR WHICH HASN'T HAPPENED SINCE 1994!!

( WOOT WE'RE GOING TO STATE!! -HAPPY DANCE - )

Ms. S.: So look at the classes some of you guy will be taking next year -opens band room door-

( Band room is in utter chaos to say the least )

JUST CAUSE I'M IN CHORUS DOESN'T MEAN I'M GONNA BE YOUR SLAVE!

OMG ONE OF THE DANCERS JUST HIGH KICKED ME

OUCH! KENDAL DON'T HIT ME WITH YOUR FLUTE CASE

I'M TELLING YOU IT'S E FLAT!

E NATURAL!

FLAT!

NATURAL!

FLAT!

NATURAL!

FLAT!

BUNNY!

-silence -

MIMI WTF R U DOING HERE

STOP WITH THE IM SPEAK KENDAL

LOL!

THIS SCHOOL INSANE!

HAPPY BUNNY WILL RULE WORLD

POWER TO THE ORC DORKS!!

GET OUT OF THE BAND ROOM YOU ORC DORKS AND GO BACK TO THE ORCHESTRA ROOM!

NEVER! FIGHT THE POWER!!

WE'RE EVIL SPERM!!

FEAR THE RAIN COATS OF DOOM!

OMG! MR. S YOUR CAT JUST ATTACKED SAMMY!

 BRIDGET BE A BAND OFFICER AND STOP SNOGGING YOUR BOYFRIEND

THIS BOOK IS MEXICAN PORN!!

OMG YOU GAVE HIM MONO!!

-silence -

Only Erin would yell that

I DIDN'T GIVE HIM MONO!! HE NEVER HAD MONO!

I AM MONO MAN! KISS ME MONO GIRL

_SLAP_

DON'T ENCOURAGE THIS!

_SLAM_

Ms. S: -trying to forgot everything she just heard - OK THEN LET'S GO!! - pushes poor 8th graders away from band room - It's moments like that make me wonder how those brats play so well

( The scary thing all of those lines come from real conversations we have. I didn't make up any of them )

 Ms. S. : -stoping infront of Main Office -  Well the end of the tour and I hope you had a great time!

Guys: ( thoughts ) I love this school! I CAN' BELIEVE ALL I HAVE TO DO IS PASS ENGLISH WITH AN A AND I CAN BE IN ENGLISH 1 HONORS WITH HER ALL NEXT YEAR! -mentality drooling -

Girls: ( thoughts ) I hate that women, she's too pretty, and I think I just saw some drool roll down my boyfriend's face!

 Ms. S: ( thoughts ) I hate these kids! I just want to go home and listen to 80s grudge music in my apartment! -starts bobbing head to the old grudge music of the 80s - Back when I was in Elementary school music rocked!

( Ms. S. just rocks like that. Last Thrusday are assigment was to listen to 80s grudge music and try to find the poetry in I HATE THE GOVERMENT, MY FIRST WIFE AND THE WORLD! It was so much fun and the teachers stared at us like we were crazy when they saw all the English students rocking out to the 80s )

Ms. B: Well if there's nothing left to do we might as well get back on the bus and...

I WILL KILL YOU ALL UNTIL I FIND MY CREATOR!!

Everyone: -looks up to see 50 foot tall goo monster of doom - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 Hau: -still in emo mode - Whatever

Manda: -mind speak with Nam - This is getting weird

Nam:  -mind speak with Manda - I know, I never thought this whole emo stage would last this long

Haru: I can here you two! I am a co-author you know!

Mana and Nam: -emo corner -

Goo Monster: HELLO 50 FOOT MONSTER COME HERE TO EAT YOU PEOPLE WHOLE HERE!

Haru: You're point? I welcome death

Nam: Ok I'm starting to worry now

Manda: EMO HARU IS SO CUTE!!

( Manda loves emo anime boys just leave it )

Nam: -sweatdrop- I'm so alone aren't I

Goo Monster: -picks up Haru - I HATE YOU'RE ATTITUDE RIGHT NOW! I'M EATING YOU FIRST! -about to eat he but stops- HE WAIT A SECOND! - sniffs Haru- YOU SMELL LIKE MY CREATOR

Haru: I have felling  know who created you. Was your creator a tall brunette blue eyed girl?

Goo Monster: YEP!

Haru: AKI I HATE YOU!!

Goo Monster: AKI? YOU KNOW MY CREATOR? 

Haru: She's my sister

Goo Monster: -pissed- THEN YOU MUST DIE -shallows Haru -

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Manda:  HARU'S JUST BEEN EATEN ALIVE!!

Inside the Goo Monster's Stomach

Haru: -writing in journal - Ok so maybe acting emo to clear my comic relief name wasn't such a good idea. But I do have one thing I know for sure. If I ever get out of this, intact and not waste , I'M GOING TO KILL MY SISTER!!

* * *

Everyone: HARU'S BEEN EATEN!!

Aki: This is gonna be hard to explain to mom

Angel: - reading 3rd Twilight book - REVIEW!!

Everyone: RANDOM DISCLAIMER CLUB SHALL RULE THE WORLD!!

Haru: SOMEBODY HELP ME!! I'M BEING EATEN ALIVE BY STOMACH ACID!

Poor him, oh well not my problem

HAPPY EASTER! :)


	18. Playing For Food?

This chapter is brought to you by the evil babies of the corn, I'm forced to deal with. THEY NEVER STOP CRYING! I'M GOING INSANE!

* * *

BOOM

WE THE EVIL CHOCOLATE COVERED CATS OF THE WORLD WILL RULE AND YOU WIL...wait wrong story. My bad! Too lazy to backspace.

Angel: Evil cats will be the death of me

Haru: -still tied up by evil cats- DON'T YOU MEAN ME!?

Angel: Hn, don't care that much. OH WITH THE STORY

Manda: ANGEL OWNS NOTHING!

Haru: CAN SOMEONE UNTIE ME!?

Last time

Inside the Goo Monster's Stomach

Haru: -writing in journal - Ok so maybe acting emo to clear my comic relief name wasn't such a good idea. But I do have one thing I know for sure. If I ever get out of this, intact and not waste , I'M GOING TO KILL MY SISTER!!

Chapter 18 Playing for Food!?

Still in ISS

BOOM

( Bunch of detention kids scream for joy as the knock out gas takes affect on the guards and they all make a run for it )

Aki: FREEDOM!! ( leads an angry pack of kids out the door )

Angel and Random Dude: 0.0

Random Dude: Wow your friend Aki is...wow

Angel: In ten minutes she managed to turn a bunch of knuckle dragging kids into an army, make knock out gas out of nothing but old sharpies, water and paint thinner and led a full out revolution against the guards and free everyone.

Random Dude: That's...wow

Angel: Yup

Random Dude: What to get some lunch?

Angel: Sure!

With Element

THAT'S IT! I'M GOING HOME!

BUT AS A CHORUS MEMBER YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE MY SLAVE! AND I AM YOUR MASTER SO YOU CAN'T...OMG WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT BAT!?

BAM

OMG THAT CHORUS GIRL JUST KNOCKED OUT OUR BEST TUBA PLAYER!

( I want to do that every STINKING day, he's such a player! )

GET HER!

CRUD!

( Wow sucks to be Element let's see how someone else is doing )

With Skittles

Skittles: I'LL PROTECT YOU FROM THE EVIL GOO MONSTER

Random 8th Grader: AREN'T YOU THE CAUSE OF ALL THIS!?

Skittles: QUIET KID!

Random 8th Grader: I'M NOT A KID! I'M ONLY FOUR YEARS YOUNGER THEN YOU IN THIS FIC! So ha -sticks togue out at Skittles-

Skittles: -glare-

Random 8th Grader: And don't eve think about killing me, Manda would kill you if you killed her boyfriend

( CHRIS GET OUT OF MY STORY YOU LITTLE LEPRECHAUN OF DOOM!!)

Skittles: -not paying attention- I thought I was 16 in this fic?

Chris: Nope you and Element are 17, Aki is 15 almost 16, like all of Angel's friends are 15, Angel's 14 and the co-hosts are 13 or 14.

( Yep threw at a dart board for your ages and that's what I got )

Skittles: WOOT I'M ALMOST LEGAL!

Chris: That's a scary thought

Skittles: ALRIGHT TO THE SAFEST ROOM IN THE SCHOOL! TO THE THIRD MUSIC ROOM!

Chris: You just want to hang out with Tamaki don't you?

Skittles:...maybe...

Ms. S: YOU HEARD HIM TWERPS MOVE IT!

With Haru

Haru: I'M BEING EATEN BY STOMACH ACID!

( Didn't need to know that. Let's see how his rescue party is doing )

With Nam and Manda

Manda: BEST TWO OUT OF THREE!

Goo Monster: I'VE WON 26 TIMES!

Manda: SO ONE MORE SHOT!

Goo Monster: Fine -picks up a card- Got any threes?

Nam: Go fish

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Manda: What was that?

Goo Monster: A BETTER QUESTION IS, WHY ARE WE USING HAMSTER PLAYING CARDS!!

Manda: -evil demonic red eyes of doom- I love hamsters got a problem with that

Goo Monster: -takes a three yard step backwards- No

Manda:- eyes go back to normal- Good! :)

Nam: But what was that scream

AHH! LOOK THAT EVIL GOO MONSTER! IT'S SO UGLY! IT MIGHT EAT MY PURSE! I ONLY HAVE 15!

( I swear the evil preps of my school IQ drops twenty points like ever year. They are so smart and somewhat nice when their freshman but by the time their seniors I swear their IQ is like a negative number or something. )

Aki: Good God I feel sorry for Angel. SHE HAS TO DEAL WITH THIS FOR THE NEXT FOUR YEARS!

Goo Monster: CREATOR! I WILL DESTROY YOU! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Aki: Aw come on all I did was accidently make you, bring you to life and try to destroy you the second I did!

Nam: HOW ARE YOU IN ANYWAY HELPING US!

Goo Monster: I HATE YOU ALL! -punches the ground and creates a twenty foot deep crater -

Nam: Great, Haru's emo-ness is rubbing off on him

Aki: Haru? -looks around but doesn't see her brother- NAM WHERE IS HARU!?

Nam: About that...how much would you be against being an only child again?

With Element

Element: -running for life- ALL I DID WAS KNOCK THAT PERVERT OUT!

STILL NO MATTER HOW PERVERTED HE IS YOU STILL CAN'T KNOCK OUT OUR BAND BROTHER!

Pause

Element: Wait...if you guys call each other band brothers and band sisters and you guys date each other...wouldn't that be band incest?

Um...

( AN: Wow never thought of that. I am SO bringing that up one day )

PSSSH ELEMENT!

Angel: Come on, run while there confused! before.

Element: Huh? -looks to see Angel, an annoyed Latina, a tall prunky blond/brunette/red head, a bored French girl and a senior guy-

Element: Umm...ok? - runs for life-

With Skittles

TAMAKI!

OH DEAR GOD HE'S BACK!

...sorry couldn't help that

With Nam, Manda and Aki

Goo Monster: THIS CALLS FOR THE BEST BATTLE SITUATIONS!

Aki: Yep, we need Haru back

Manda: Do we really?

Aki: YES MY MOM WILL KILL ME IF I COME HOME WITHOUT HIM!

Goo Monster: And I want revenge

Aki: So we're going to settle this, no holding back, old school style

Goo Monster: Yup

Aki: Ready

Goo Monster: Set

Everyone: GO!

Aki and Goo Monster: ONE TWO THREE FOUR I DECLARE A THUMB WAR!

Everyone: -sweatdrop-

Deep Inside the Monster

Haru: MY LIFE IS IN THESE IDIOT'S HANDS! Good God I feel like I'm in a slightly stupid but somehow funny fanfic written by a girl in her pjs!

( FEAR THE PJS OF DOOM! )

With the Naruto Gang

Tsunade: ALRIGHT GUYS TAKE YOUR BETS! WHO'S GONNA WIN THIS THUMB WAR OF DOOM!? IS ELEMENT GONNA ESCAPE FROM THE BAND GEEKS? AND WHAT ABOUT HARU'S POOR DOOM FATE!?

Naruto: YOU GUYS ARE BETTING ON IF WE'LL SAVE HARU!?

Tsunade: Please,we're betting on how many limbs he's gonna loose to stomach acid and if he does get out when he'll finally go nuts. Personally I'm surprised he lasted this long

Naruto: Me too

Kiba: I'M STARVING! WHEN'S LUNCH!?

Shino: Technically it already finished, but seeing how there is a monster loose all the classes are loose and no one can leave until the monster is destroyed. Right now the bell for break should have rang

Everyone: YOU MEAN THE DAY ALREADY OVER AND WE STILL HAVEN'T EATEN!?

Shino: Yup

Everyone: -anime faint-

( a breeze goes by and the sweet smell of Chinese food flies by )

Everyone but Shino:-wakes up- FOOD! -runs towards the source-

Shino: I'm going home -walks away-

With Goo Monster

Aki: -pissed- THAT'S IT! THE DAY IS PRACTICALLY OVER AND I'M SICK OF THIS CRAP! GIVE US BACK HARU NOW!

Goo Monster: No

Aki: -starts punching monster's stomach with like no effect-

Goo Monster: Is this suppose to bug me or something?

Manda: I'm not sure

With Element and Angel

Element: If this school is on lock down how did you guys get food?

Angel and the rest of the girls: KEITH!

Angel: I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I FORGOT YA KEITH! YOU WERE ONLY GONE FOR LIKE TWO WEEKS!

Keith: Tells you a lot Angel's memory doesn't it?

Angel: -poking random fluff ball- OH A BUNNY!

Everyone: -sweatdrop-

Angel: Oh, before I forget let me introduce my friends!

Bored French Girl: We can introduce ourselves Angel. I'm Andrea

Angel: (thinking) The depressing anime hater

Annoyed Latina: I'm Mel

Angel: (thinking) Over protective mother of the group who loves anime and is always blunt. Even if it hurts

Tall prunky blond/brunette/red head: Hi I'm Talyor!

Angel: (thinking) The preppy one in our group who usually chooses reality tv over anime expect for Inuyasha for some reason

Senior guy: And I'm Keith

Angel: (thinking) Also known as the senior who loves to hang out with freshman. I swear he has like no senior friends. Oh well we love him.

BOOM

FOOD!

Angel: Oh yay the naruto gang has arrive! NOW WE CAN PLAY SOME TRUTH OR DARE!

Naruto Gang: NO WAY! I'M EATING FIRST!

Mel: That's gonna be hard seeing how he food we ordered for you is hidden somewhere in the school! And we'll only tell you once you complete your dares!

Keith: The whole time we'll eat in front of you

Naruto: THAT'S CRUEL AND USUAL PUNISHMENT!

Angel: I know! SO LET'S PLAY!

Mel: Truth or dare Sakura!

Sakura: Dare! I'M NOT AFRAID O YOU! THERE'S NO WAY YOUR WORST THEN THESE TWO! -point at Element and Angel-

Mel: Really know!? MUHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Angel:- whispering to Sakura- If I were you I'd hide, Mel is 3 million times worst then me.

Sakura:-nervous laugh- You're joking!

Angel: Nope! My nickname around here is innocently cute demon and hers is devil's sister! TRUST ME I'M A NICER VERSION OF HER!

Naruto Gang: Oh Dear God

Mel: -lighting bolt flashes behind her-MUHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Angel: This is gonna be funny!

Mel: Sakura your dare is too -whispers dare in ear-

Sakura: -eyes grow to the size of Lee's- OH GOD NO!

10 Minutes Later

( Sakura walks back to the group wide eyed. Her hair is destroy and is basically defying laws of nature. Her clothes are burned and her left eye has a nervous twitch )

Sakura: -looks scared for life- I died a little inside just now

Naruto Gang: WHAT DID SHE MAKE YOU DO!?

Sakura:-twitching- I WILL FOREVER WAKE UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT SCREAMING! SCREAMING! -dangerously low voice- screaming -faints-

Everyone: 0.0

Mel: WHO'S MY NEXT VICTIM!?

Naruto gang:-runs around in circles screaming- SAVE US!

Element: Angel your friends are scaring me

Angel: Me too Element, me too

* * *

Angel: YOU SEE WHAT I HAVE TO DEAL WITH!? NO WONDER I'M DANCING ON THE LINE OF INSANITY HERE! IT'S MY FRIENDS!

Manda: Your friend Hope set you up

Nam: Your friend Andrea told your secrets to everyone

( I still have to murder her for that )

Aki: Your friend Taylor tries to set you up on a date with every thing with a pulse

Element: Mel is just...insane

Manda: Malcolm gets mistaken fr your boyfriend every stinking day

Nam: Ryan is annoying

Skittles: And Keith is four years older then all you guys and still flirts with all of you

Angel: Yup

Everyone: NO WONDER YOUR NUTS!

Angel: REVIEW!


	19. HELP ME!

Please note, I know everyone with a pulse hates author notes but I have too!

PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE TWO MONTHS! MY LIFE IS FALLING APART BEFORE MY EYES AND I CAN'T THINK! If I was to tell you people everything I would have a 4,000 chapter! Let's just say I've been used, abused and hurt by the ones I call " best friends ". I don't know what/who to believe anymore and I need help. My life is starting to mend again but my brain is still a mess.

PLEASE HELP ME! SUMBIT YOUR IDEAS FOR NEW CHAPTERS! Thank God I have the plot to Prince, so I can/will keep updating that.

PLEASE HELP THE POOR FALLEN ANGEL WITH YOUR WONDERFUL IDEAS!


	20. Melting Pot of Naruto, Avatar & Twilight

WOOT I'M TIRED, I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS AND I HATE PEOPLE RIGHT NOW BUT LET'S GET STARTED AWAY

**THIS CHAPTER IS FOR ALL FANS OF THE TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, ECPLISE AND THE FUTURE BREAKING DAWN BOOKS! I'M SO HAPPY, I JUST PRE-ORDERED BREAKING DAWN! PLEASE NOTE IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THESE BOOKS THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS! READ AT OWN RISK! IT WOULD ALSO HELPED IF U READ THIS FIC'S SISTER FIC, DARE OR TRUTH BY ELEMENT-GIRL5**

In ISS

Angel: -staring at blank wall - This is boring, you people are boring, this room disgusts me, you people disgust me, I hate this place, I hate this area AND I HATE YOU ALL!

Random Girl : Child pease you've only been in here for 10 minutes, this is only the begginning

Angel: Might as well do something usefull -pulls out Eclipse book - " Bella, " she groaned. " You know the rules. He's not suppose to see the dress till the day of."

Random Girl: MUST YOU READ THAT STUPID VAMPIRE BOOK OUT LOUD

( Wow I think I just heard like 6,000 fanpires mentaly kill her )

Angel: Yes! -turns back to the book - I took another deep breath. " It doesn't mater to me. "

Random Girl : WELL IT DOES TO ME! -throws Ipod at Angel -

Angel: -hits her right in the neck knocking her out -

_THUD_

Random Girl: Wow didn't think it would knock her out -pulls Ipod back by ear piece strings - I MUST USE THIS WEAPON FOR GOOD!!

Random Dude : I wonder what's she's dreaming about

_Angel's Dream _

( Everyone's in some weird white endless room standing ontop of a reflica of Katie's apartment building and the gang is running around in circles for no reason )

Angel: WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!

Gang: -looks over to Angel - It's cold

Angel: -sweatdrop- You people are sad -looks at AC box - It's only...20 DEGREES!!

Namine: I didn't even think it was possible for it to be that cold here, seeing how close we are to the equater

Aki:-wearng oversized parka - IT'S COLDER THEN IT IS BACK HOME!!

Angel: STOP COMPLAINING AND LET'S GET OUT OF HERE

_POOF_

Kill: THRE'S NO ESCAPE MUHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_POOF_

Everyone: 0.0

Nam: He scares me

Element: How did Kill even find us

Skittles: Maybe he followed our scent from the Dare or Truth room

Namine: -rolls eyes- Heaven only knows how easy that is

Skittles: What's thats suppose to mean!?

Namine: You two reek of werewolf!

Element: BLAME SKITTLES IT WAS ALL HIS FAULT

Skittles: wait how would you know we 'reek' of wearwolf

Nam: BECAUSE I DO DA-

Angel and Element: NO CURSING -smacks Nam in back of head-

Nam: all right sheesh... -thinking- stupid pmsing werewolf

Element: I AM NOT A STUPID PMSING WEREWOLF

Angel: WILL THE BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP -evil red eyes-

Everyone but Nam and Angel: -gulps-

Nam: BITE ME

James: -appears from no where- That can be arranged love

Nam: Why the hell did he call me love... whatever -looks at James- so you gonna bite me or what

Everyone: NO!

Nam: WHY NOT!?

Angel: Because Element and Skittles are werewolves, which means if you go and become a vampire they'll be your emenies and WE'RE HUMANS AND WE CAN'T HAVE A NEWBORN VAMPIRE ON THE LOOSE NOW CAN WE!?

Nam: I WANT TO BE A VAMPIRE AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME! -snaps fingers and disappears-

_POOF_

Angel: -hand palms- here we go again. I'm sorry I got to stop my co-host from going to the dark side. TO ITALY! -snaps fingers-

_POOF_

Everyone: Why Italy?

Aki: Cause the Voultru is located in Italy and what better place to get a vampire to bite you?

Skittles: Should we stop her?

Aki: Nah, they'll be fine, Angel has stopped her before. Besides Angel said today we have to torute the Naruto gang cause for the last couple chapters it's been nothing but us!

The Hosts: 0.0 You're right

Aki: SO YOU GUYS GET A 5 SECOND HEAD START TO RUN!

Gang: -pells out of there-

Aki: -suddently wearing a gladitor outfit- ATTACK MY SPARTAINS!

_With Nam_

Nam: PLEASE!

Jasper: No

Nam: PLEASE!?

Jasper: NO!

Nam: PLEAASSSSSSEEEE!

Jasper: NO! I'M A VEGIE VAMPIRE DANG IT!

Nam: But, you were the last one to change and I know you struggle with bloodlust, Midnight Sun tells us

Jasper: HECK NO NOW LEAVE!

Nam: FINE I'LL GUESS I'LL JUST GO ALL THE WAY TO THE VOULTRI TO GET BITTEN YOU STUPID SMART VAM...

_POOF_

( Angel appears from nowhere holding an Itailn flag and a slice of pizza )

Angel: JANE IS CRAZY! SHE TRIED TO BIT ME!

Jasper: She's a vampire of course she did

Angel: -sweatdrop- Well she could have atleast have waited until I finished my question. When I didn't hear Nam pleading Aro to bite her again I knew she came to Forks inside

Nam: -pokes Jasper- STUPID VEGIE VAMPIRE!

Angel: Let's go! I'm getting tired of chasing you!

Namine: NEVER! I'M GONNA FIND THAT EVIL FIREY RED-HEAD! -snaps and disappears-

Angel: Firey Redhead? Why does that ring a bell...OH CRAP!

Jasper: -death voice- Victoria

Angel: THAT'S SUPER CRAZY BAKA! -snaps and disappears-

_POOF_

Jasper: Not my problem

_POOF_

Angel: -grabs Jasper's hand- I'M SO NOT DOING THIS ALONE! -snaps and disappears with Jasper-

_Poof_

Alice: -sitting upstairs in her room when suddently get's a funny feeling- I have the weirdest feeling that my Jasper just got kidnapped by a crazy author trying to save her best friend. Oh well Jasper will get himself out of it. I have to go shopping with Bella for the wedding anyways! YAY WEDDING!

_Back at the Truth or Dare Room_

Aki: STATUS REPORT!

Skittles: WE MANAGED TO GET NARUTO, SASUKE, SAKURA, TENTEN, INO, CHOUJI, LEE AND ELTON JONH!

Aki: Elton John?

Element: Yah we kinda just found him on the side of the road playing piano, so we took him with us!

Aki: 0.0 Weird, Ok so who's first -points randomly- LEE TRUTH OR DARE!?

Lee: Dare!

Naruto gang: -trying to crawl away- YOU POOR SOUL!

Lee: I AM READY FOR ANYTHING!

Aki: Drink this! -hands him a catus ( with out the pricky things of course) filled with juice-

( AN: Note any Avatar Fans this is for you, if you watch Avatar then you remember what's going to happen next )

Lee: -grabs catus and stares- Is this posion?

Aki: NOPE! IT'S ALL NATURAL!

Lee: OK THEN -shots down the drink-

_Akward Silence_

Naruto: YAY A GAY BABY BOY WAS..

Everyone: SHUT UP YOU!

Naruto: Well! -huffs and crawls into Katie's emo corner-

Skittles: Nothing happened, what's going to happen!?

Aki: Wait for it!

Lee: This is great! It's like...-eyes suddently go pure black and he starts foaming at the mouth- COME ON ONE AND ALL DRINK SOME CATUS JUICE! IT'S AWESOME! -starts doing the worm- HAHAHAHAHA IT'S THE AWESOME-NESS! -starts flopping around like a fish out of water-

Everyone: 0.0

Aki: WOOT FOR CATUS JUICE!

Skittles: I WANT SOME!

Element: -smacks him upside the head- NO WAY! Need I remind you of what happen last time I let you drink weird juices!?

Skittles:...No one got hurt AND THE COPS COULDN'T PROVE ANYTHING!

Element: Cause I destoried the edvience

Skittles: Thank you for that

Aki: There's an interesting story behind that, but I'll let it go

Element: It's better you did

Lee: -staring at the edge of the apartment building- I CAN FLY! -jumps off the edge-

Everyone: LEE NO YOU CAN'T FLY!

_BOOM_

Lee: -weak voice- I'm ok!

Sakura: I'm going to see if he's ok -jumps off the edge-

Skitttles: WOOT WE CAUSE TWO PEOPLE TO JUMP OFF!

Element: And it's only been twenty minutes!

Aki: WHO'S NEXT!?

Ino: Umm...Aki?

Aki: Yes Ino!

Ino: why are there two babies on the floor -points to the floor to two twin boys rolling around the floor trying to kill eachother-

The Hosts: BABIES!?

Skittles: DON'T LOOK AT ME I DON'T HAVE ANY KIDS!

Element: That we know of?

Skittles: That's cold, Meari-chan!

Element: Oh I'm just joking or am I?

DUN DUN DUN

Skittles: -pokes Elton John and his little keyboard of doom- ELTON JOHN STOP THAT!

Elton John: DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I'M BLODDY ELTON JOHN I'VE BEEN IN THE BUSINESS LONGER THEN YOU'VE BEEN ALIVE! AND I'M BRITISH!

Aki: -lightbuld appears over head- I'VE GOT IT! NARUTO AND SASUKE I DARE YOU TWO TO BABYSIT E AND L UNTIL ANGEL COMES BACK!

Element: Is that such a good idea Aki? I mean they're teenage boys, they don't know how to take care of babies!

Naruto: YAH!

Aki: Oh they'll be fine! NOW GET THOSE BABIES OUT OF THE COLD BEFORE THEY CAUGHT A COLD! Just go downstairs and have Katie watch you two! Nothing will happen...hopefully

Narutp: Fine -picks up L- He's so bubbly and squishy!

Sasuke: -picks up E- I hate you

Baby E: -bites his hand-

BLODDY HEL...

Element: NO CUSSING!

Aki: Oh yeah, E bites

Sasuke: -glaring at the baby- Now you tell me

Baby E: -glares back-

( Naruto and Sasuke takes the babies downstairs to the warmth of Katie's apartment )

Aki: Angel was right, L is alot like Naruto ( bubbly and stupid ) and E is alot like Sasuke ( evil and bites )

Elements: It's gonna be interesting watching those two grow up together

( everyone nods )

Aki: I have a feeling that Nam and Angel will be back in 5...4...3...2...1...

BOOM

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

( A giant smoke bomb goes off and everyone flys backwards expect for Aki who was prepared and had her feet firmly on the ground )

Everyone: -in a giant dog pile on the floor-

Tenten: -grumbling in pain- Is everyone ok?

AH! CHOUJI GET OFF OF ME!

I CAN'T INO TENTEN'S BUTT IS IN MY FACE

SKITTLES GET OFF OF ME!

Ummm, nope. I think I'm gonna enjoy this rare moment of weakness

I HATE YOU!

I love you too Element

AWWWW

NOT LIKE THAT YOU BLOND TWIT!

HEY!

I wasn't talking about you Skittles

Oh...my bad!

INO GET YOUR FOOT OUT OF MY KIDNEY OR WE'LL ALL GONNA HAVE A HUGE MESS TO CLEAN!

I CAN'T UNTIL CHOUJI GET'S OFF OF ME!

I CAN'T UNTIL TENTEN GET'S HER BUTT OUT OF MY FACE!

I CAN'T UNTIL SKITTLE'S MOVES

GET OFF OF ME!

Nope

WE HATE YOU SKITTLES!

**DUN DUN DUN**

STOP IT ELTON JOHN!

NEVER!

Aki: You're all insane -looks over at the smoke cloud-

I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO TO VICTORIA

HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW THAT SHE WANTED TO MAKE ME INTO ONE OF HER NEWBORN VAMPIRE ARMY!?

THAT'S WHAT THE WHOLE THRID BOOK CONFLICT WAS MAINLY ABOUT

I thought it was about Edward not wanting to turn Bella?

THAT TO!

CAN SOMEONE SNAP ME HOME!

SURE!

POOF

BYE BYE JASPER CULLEN!

Aki: -ticked- YOU BROUGHT A HOT VEGIE VAMPIRE HERE! -anime tears starts whelling up in eyes- AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN LET ME JUMP HIM!?

Angel: Sorry Aki we forgot!

Aki: -in Katie's emo corner mummbling about evil girls and hot vampires-

Nam: Wow poor Aki, SO WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING WHILE WE WE GONE?

Chouji:-somehow managed to get out of the DOGPILE OF DOOM!- Well it all started when I was born...

_Downstairs with naruto and sasuke _

Katie: -reading Death Note Manga- I'm hungry -jumps off her bed and opens door only to find her house destoried- I'VE BEEN ROBBED! -takes out a bat from nowhere- SOMEONE'S GONNA DIE!

AHHH! SASUKE DON'T LET THE BABY IN THERE!

WHY NOT!? I hate that look her gave me

THAT'S A LOOK OF INNOCENCE!

Excalty!

-sweatdrop- OK THINK OF ALL OF THE CRUEL THINGS ANGEL WILL DO TO US WHEN SHE FINDS OUT YOUR TRYING TO BROIL HER BROTHER!

GET THAT BABY AWAY FROM THE OVEN!

-giggles-

HE'S LAUGHING AT OUR PAIN!

9 months, and he's already laughing at other's pain? He's related to Angel for sure

Yup

WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!?

( Baby E is against Katie's curtains trying to eat them, Baby L is rolled up in a ball ( eating his own toes ) crying bloody murder, Naruto and Sasuke are yelling at eachother infront of Katie's oven which has flames shotting out of it covered in ash )

Katie: WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!?

Naruto: We got dared into babysitting!

Katie: Aki?

Sasuke: -death voice- Aki.

Katie: That evil girl! DO YOU TWO EVEN KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF KIDS

Naruot: Nope

Katie: Well here's a tip when a baby crys that usually means they're hungry...

Elton John: -appears from nowhere eating a sandwich- Angel feed them before leaving home

Kaite: WTF IS ELTON JOHN DOING IN MY...OH FORGET IT! I'm getting a headache anyways. Anyways, they're either hungry or they need a changing

Guys: -stares at baby L in disgust-

Katie: I'll leave you guys alone

Elton John: I don't get paid enough for this! -grabs a carton of milk from Katie's fridge and walks back upstairs-

Naruto: You change it

Sasuke: No you!

YOU!

NO YOU

YOU

NO YOU

YOU

NO YOU

YOU

NO YOU

YOU

NO YOU

YOU

NO YOU

NO YOU

YOU!

HAHA I JUST BUGS BUNNIED YOU!

Baka!

( well this is getting no where fast let's see how everyone else is doing? )

_Upstairs_

Chouji: And then when I was three...

Nam: SHUT THE HECK UP! I ASKED YOU WHAT HAPPENED TODAY NOT YOUR LIFE STORY!

Chouji: -in Katie's emo corner-

Aki: Wow Katie has a big emo corner

Lee: NO NEED TO BE EMO IT'S A PERFECT DAY!

Nam: WHAT ARE YOU ON!? CATUS JUICE!?

Aki: Maybe

Angel: Aki, you didn't!

Aki: Yes Angel I did

Element: -squeezed out of the dogpile- I'M FREE!

Lee: -staring at Element- Who lit Element on fire?

Element: Huh?

Angel: It's the catus juice talking

Ino: -rolls out of the pile- FREEDOM IS SWEET!

Nam: I DARE YOU TO SING INO!

Ino: HUH!? BUT I'VE ONLY BEEN FREE FOR 4 SECONDS!

Nam: -evil smile- Sorry and I have the perfect song!

Angel: Should I be worried

Nam: -fake halo appears over head- Nope

Angel: -not buying it-

_With Naruto and Sasuke_

( Naruto and Sasuke are dressed in full armor made of pillows and rubber gloves )

Naruto: Are you ready? -holding up butterfly net-

Sasuke: Yup -puts on football helmet- We're going in

Naruto: -inching over to the giggling L- Hey there little baby, Naruto isnt' gonna hurt just crawl towards the boy with the butterfly net -grabs L-

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sasuke: PUT HIM ON THE CHANGING TABLE

Naruto: -throws L on the table making him scream and whail-

Sasuke: TAKE OFF THE DIAPER!

Naruto: WHAT!? I THOUGHT WE SAID YOU WERE GONNA DO THAT!

Sasuke: WELL YOUR CLOSER SO YOU DO IT!

Naruto: -faints-

Sasuke: DON'T YOU DARE PULL A HINATA ON ME AND FAINT!

Naruto: -out cold-

Sasuke: Dang it, I guess it's up to me. -rips off the lanch on the diaper- OH DEAR GOD THAT'S RANK!

( a bright yellow liquid shoot out and hit's Sasuke in the eye-

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sasuke: -faints dramaticly- MAN DOWN!

Naruto: -suddenly awake- SASUKE -crawls over to him and holds his head on his lap- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHY IS THE WORLD SO CRUEL!

Sasuke: -way to dramatic- Listen to me, if I don't make it..

Naruto: NO! DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!

Katie: -pokes head out of door- YOUR ALL IDOITS!

* * *

Angel: THIS CHAPTER MADE ME LOOSE FEELING IN MY ARM!

Nam: -holds up sign " Atleast it's over"-

Angel: YOU DIDN'T EVEN WRITE! ALL YOU DID WAS IM ME WHILE I WROTE THIS!

NAm:- flips over sign " ATLEAST I READ YOUR AZULA MONSTER FIC!"

Angel: And you didn't review

Nam: -flips sign again " ...So..."

Angel: Go read my Azula POV fic, MONSTER, it's my best/favorite fic to date! AND WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE MAGIC SIGNs?!

Nam: -flips sign AGAIN " Nope "

Angel: -sweatdrop- Just review while my co-host tries to kill me with magical signs


End file.
